Creer en la salvación
by MunKurai
Summary: Hikari, que logró escapar de las manos de los Sakamaki. Volvió hacía a ellos. "Todo era por el destino". Pero quiere cambiarlo, encontrar una escapatoria como sea, tenía que enfrentarse a los hermanos. Y cuidar de su querida Yui.
1. Prólogo

_Hola, bueno, esta es mi primera historia…y eso xD  
Agradecería que me comentaran, para mejorar, y ver si la historia parece interesante c:_

_**Capitulo 1: Prólogo.**_

Se supone que yo debía ir con Yui Komori a la casa de los Sakamaki, ese nombre se me hace tan conocido…,siento que anteriormente lo haya escuchado o al menos leído en algún lugar, pero mi memoria se pone cada vez más borrosa ante cosas que intento recordar. Lo único que se, es que no debo ir a ese lugar, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar tan solo al pensar en aquel apellido.

—Hikari-kun — escuché una voz muy suave a mi lado, dirigí mi mirada a un lado, en donde provenía aquella dulce voz. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he estado observando…y pareces algo extraña, estás muy pálida — comentó con preocupación, el tono de su voz había cambiado, y siempre hacía un rostro angelical cuando lo estaba.

—Yo…estoy bien — fue lo único que me digné a decir, me arrepentí demasiado, no podía decirle lo que sentía a Yui, seguramente a la rubia le causaría gracia, o me intentaría animar, y cuando lo haga no podré salir de aquel automóvil. — Solamente necesito ir a un baño, por favor. — luego de haber dicho eso, miré al conductor, y como él siempre escuchaba nuestras conversaciones, detuvo el auto.

Me bajé con rapidez, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza, no había dado cuenta de la intensidad que la cerré hasta que vi la cara de sorpresa que adornaba el rostro de Yui. Tragué saliva y le sonreí con dulzura, haciéndome la estúpida.

De verdad la quiero mucho, pero no puedo llevarla conmigo, debe ir aunque sea ella. Si no, habrán muchos problemas, puede que la familia Sakamaki se enoje, o que mi padre se entere y trate de buscarme, aunque eso lo dudo, debe estar en su viaje.

Busqué con la mirada el baño, no era difícil de encontrarlo, pues estaba casi al frente mío. Mientras me dirigía al baño, mordí con fuerzas mi dedo índice, ocasionando que este sangrara, y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo. _Ella…va a estar triste, se preocupará demasiado, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._ Entré al baño, me mantuve en silencio, para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguna persona, también revisé cada uno de los baños, y nada, parecía como si este lugar estuviera completamente vacío, pero que más da, mucho mejor para mí.

"_**Contigo es suficiente, volveré Yui…lo siento" **_

Fueron las palabras que escribí con la poca sangre que quedaba en mi dedo, pues el sangrado ya se estaba deteniendo. Abrí la única ventana que había, por ahí podría escaparme fácilmente, no hay ningún problema, después de todo era delgada y bastante flexible, incluso, cuando era pequeña y jugaba con Yui, solía esconderme en los lugares más estrechos, y a parte de eso escalaba que es lo que más me gustaba, y lo que más me gustan también.

—¿Hikari- kun? — _Oh no, ya vino. _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me metí en aquella pequeña ventana, llegando al otro lado, lo único que había era césped, mucho césped, insectos, un par de ratas y lo que no podía faltar: basura. — ¡Hikari-kun, Hikari! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Hikari! — me quedé en completo silencio, escuchando como la rubia pronunciaba mi nombre con desesperación, quería ir hacía ella, pero prefiero mil veces vivir sola a que me cuide una familia desconocida.

**POV YUI.**

Hikari se había demorado demasiado en el baño, me resultó bastante extraño, pues ella siempre era rápida en esas cosas, incluso, se podría decir que yo era la que se demoraba un mundo. Me bajé del auto para ver que pasaba.

—Apúrate, no tenemos tiempo que perder, en un par de horas atardecerá, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar — dice en un tono serio el conductor.

Yo algo nerviosa, asentí rápidamente y corrí hacía el baño, casi me caí en el momento que abrí la puerta, suelo ser muy torpe a veces o casi siempre. Observé el lugar con lentitud, mi mirada se detuvo al instante cuando observé el espejo, mi cuerpo se paralizó y de tan solo el miedo que tenía al perder a mi mejor amiga me desesperaba — ¡¿Hikari-kun?! — repetía sucesivamente su nombre, quería que me escuchara, sabía que no podía ir muy lejos.

—Lo siento — escuché su voz, sentía que estaba cerca, pero a la vez muy lejana.

— ¡Hikari-kun! ¿En donde estás? — pregunté un poco más aliviada, todavía estaba a mi lado, no se había ido.

—No puedo ir contigo a ese lugar, eso es lo único que voy a decir Yui, buscaré un trabajo o algo para mantenerme, y luego de eso… iré a buscarte para que nos vayamos juntas.

—¿Eh? — no pude decir nada más, escuché la bocina del automóvil, así que salí del baño por instinto, ingresando al auto nuevamente, mi mente no procesaba todavía, lo único que respondía era mi cuerpo.

—¿Y la otra chica? — preguntó inmediatamente el señor.

—N-no va a venir con nosotros…solamente, vayamos, yo… — estaba a punto de llorar ahí mismo, pero me contuve.

Sin decir nada más, el auto partió en dirección a la familia Sakamaki. Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaría drásticamente, estaría viviendo con unos completos desconocidos, sin mi adorable Hikari.

**POV Normal.**

Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron las pálidas mejillas de la pelinegra, no emitía ningún sonido, lloraba en silencio. Lentamente dirigió ambas palmas de sus manos a su rostro, tratando de ocultar lo que no podía, gestos de desesperación, tristeza y soledad. No podía evitarlo, perdió todo lo que tenía, perdió a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Se levantó temblorosa, y con lentitud caminó hacía algún lugar aleatorio, no sabía por donde ir, pero al menos tenía suficiente dinero en sus bolsillos para sobrevivir un mes. Siempre ahorraba dinero en caso de emergencias, y al enterarse que debía ir a un lugar que le daba mal espina, rompió su alcancía y se guardó todo el dinero en sus bolsillos, también en un pequeño bolso color esmeralda que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Refugio, comida, agua. — murmuró lo que más necesitaba — Comida, agua, refugio — no estaba segura que cosa conseguir primero.

Escaló el muro que había, llegando a una carretera desconocida, pero al menos había una tienda cerca, entró en ella comprando comida chatarra, era lo único que podría comer sin calentar, a menos que sea tan sana para comprar un par de zanahorias y comerlas en el camino.

—Bien Hikari, ya tienes la comida y agua, ahora solo falta un lugar para pasar el día, luego de eso, irás a otro lugar mejor que este y encontrarás un trabajo estable, al último, buscarás una escuela para estudiar, si, eso puedes hacer. — se hablaba a si misma mientras caminaba, hizo parar a un autobús, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero de todos modos, sabría que mientras viajaba encontraría un establecimiento agradable para quedarse ahí.

**Pov Yui**

Había llegado a la casa de los Sakamaki, estaba completamente nerviosa, nunca pensé que fuera tan grande, una mansión, un jardín hermoso que no sabría decir hasta donde podría llegar, eso lo podría ver al futuro.

Me encontré con un pelirrojo, era pálido, y además de eso, su corazón no palpitaba. Me había tirado al sofá, lamiéndome el cuello, eso fue completamente aterrador, ¿Viviría con violadores? Fue lo único que pasó por mi mente, pero al menos llegó un muchacho pelinegro de unos ojos bastante lindos, pero fríos a "salvarme", pero esa no era la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Fui interrogada, y respondí lo que podía decir, al parecer ellos no tenían idea de que llegaría aquí. Luego de eso, todos se reunieron, recibí algunas incomodas lamidas, de un chico de ojos color jade con una gorra en su cabeza, y un muchacho que parecía más pequeños que los demás, pues tenía un oso entre sus brazos y era bastante más bajo.

Mi querido celular, con el cual me podría comunicar con Hikari, había sido destruido gracias a un chico albino de ojos rojizos, tenía una fuerza indescriptible, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Tan solo pensar como golpearía a una persona me dio terror.

—Y bien, ¿Puedes explicar que pasa aquí? — preguntó el pelinegro a otro de los tantos chicos que habían, su cabello era rubio, y este levemente abrió uno de sus ojos, de esa manera me di cuenta de que aquellos ojos eran de un color azul profundo.

—Es una invitada, él dijo… que no la matemos — se quedó en silencio unos momentos, para luego con mucha pereza se sentó en el sofá — Pero…también me dijo que había otra persona — murmuró con tranquilidad mirándome fijamente. Sentí que una pequeña electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo del puro nerviosismo.

—¿Y bien? — dice en un tono frío el pelinegro, que me miraba de la misma manera que antes — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y por que supuestamente son dos personas? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy Yui…Komori Yui — dije algo temblorosa — La otra… se escapó — mi tono de voz se hacía cada vez mas bajo.

—¿Escapó? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello violeta, el cual se veía muy entristecido, me parecía algo aterrador con aquella mirada, era tierno, pero… algo me hacía temblar — Qué lástima…

—Oh~ ¿Habían dos Bitch-chan? — hizo un leve puchero, algo sorprendido. Un momento, ¿Me había llamado Bitch-chan? — Bueno no importa, por que contigo…estoy muy feliz ~

—Silencio — ordenó Reiji molesto, no podía ni si quiera hablar, pues sus hermanos le interrumpían. Apreté mis puños, estaba todavía nerviosa— ¿Se escapó? ¿Eso es lo único que puede decir? Debería explicarlo mejor. — ordenó cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome fijamente, de una manera penetrante.

—E-ella — tragué saliva, y miré al suelo, sentía que en cualquier momento me matarían — Se escapó…digo, me dijo que no podía venir, eso era lo único que me quería decir, luego de eso no la volví a oír — empecé a jugar con mis manos, sin dirigirle la mirada a alguno de los chicos, no me atrevía para nada.

Al parecer di una respuesta correcta, ya que el rostro del pelinegro se serenó bastante —Bien, como vivirás aquí, te tendré que presentar a mis hermanos — me dice con un tono normal y no algo frustrado — El chico que está en el sofá es Shuu, el hermano mayor. Luego vengo yo, el segundo, Reiji. — con su mano derecha apuntó al muchacho que tenía una gorra en la cabeza — Él es el tercero, Raito. El que se encuentra a su lado es el cuarto, Kanato. El penúltimo, Ayato, es el pelirrojo de tu lado. Y por último, Subaru — dice sin agregar nada más, mirando al nombrado, para que supiera quién era, aunque era obvio, era él único al cual no había nombrado. — Por favor, Ayato, Kanato, llévenla su habitación.

"_Y así fue como todo cambió, después de que me enterase de la verdad, fui a una nueva escuela, y jamás creí que la esperanza estuviera conmigo más que nunca"._

_O . O . O . O . O. O ,O ,O ,O ,O ,O , O ,O ,O , O , O, O , O, O , O, O , O , O ,O ,O , O , O ,O , O , O, _

**Bueno, este fue el prólogo, me gustaría saber si sigo o no. Y bien… gracias por leer! **


	2. Ojos que no ven

"_Letras en cursiva, son pensamientos."  
_Poco a poco se irá describiendo a Hikari, la vestimenta usa y su personalidad, lo que le gusta y lo que no.  
Pongo PV, para como ve cada personaje las cosas :)  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, y gracias.

_**Capitulo 1: Ojos que no ven.**_

**POV Hikari**

Luego de haberme subido a aquel autobús llegué a un lugar bastante agradable, era una ciudad grande, y Yui estaba bastante lejos de mí, así que aquí empezaría mi vida nueva. Busqué algún apartamento y logré pagar solamente un mes, eso me alegró demasiado ya que pensaba que no podría avanzar tanto en un día, pero al menos hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado. Además de eso, antes de buscar algún lugar para dormir, fui a una escuela la cual se veía que sus alumnos eran buenos, y el establecimiento era bastante limpio, quise inscribirme, milagrosamente también lo logre, tuve que explicarles mi situación para que aunque sea lograra pagar un poco menos de lo que usualmente se pagaría para los estudios, fueron tan amables que me regalaron el uniforme escolar, eso me alegró bastante.

Al terminar todas las cosas importantes, con una gran sonrisa volví a mi apartamento para ordenar las cosas para mi primer día de clases. Suelo tener muchos cuadernos sin usar, mi pasatiempo es escribir pensamientos o poemas, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de escribir nada en particular, así que solamente metí un cuaderno de color carmesí, que tenía un dibujo de ramas las cuales eran de color azabache y al solo verlas podrías divisar pequeñas espinas que tenía. Debo admitir que no soy de colores llamativos, la que es así es Yui, en todas palabras, Yui y yo somos muy diferentes, solamente en algunas pequeñas cosas nos parecemos.

Metí también un bolígrafo y otros más de distinto color, en lo único que me gustan las cosas llamativas son en los cuadernos, según mi padre, se veía más ordenado, por eso siempre cuando era navidad lo único que le pedía eran lápices para escribir o dibujar. Cerré la mochila, no creo que mi primer día de clase escriba tanto, por lo tanto con un cuaderno bastaría para pasar el día. Mi corazón late rápidamente, pensar en como serán las personas de ese instituto me ponen todos los pelos de punta, nunca he sido muy buena socializando con las demás personas, pero obligatoriamente tendré que hacerlo esta vez, si no, estaría completamente perdida.

Miré el reloj y al darme cuenta, ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, elegí una escuela nocturna, mis energías son mejores cuando es de noche ya que tengo una gran inspiración y así me podré concentrar en clases. Tomé mi uniforme, y me lo puse con rapidez. Observe nuevamente el reloj:

**10 minutos.**

Me puse las medias y por último los zapatos escolares, tomé mi cepillo de cabello y me peiné como pude, me dolía bastante ya que se enredaba fácilmente aunque fuera liso, pero era bastante largo, eso explicaba todo. Saqué de mi bolsa de provisiones una pequeña caja de jugo de naranja, tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo de mi apartamento, no me iba a distraer esta vez como siempre. Cuando llegué al gran instituto, pude ver una limosina en frente, _¿Acaso aquí todos sin adinerados? _Me pregunté impresionada, nunca había visto una tan grande por así decir, negué rápidamente con la cabeza, ya me estaba distrayendo de nuevo, seguí corriendo y me adentré en el establecimiento corriendo por los largos pasillos, luego de eso me detuve al instante, no sabía en donde quedaba mi clase.

Di un gran suspiro resignada, ya la mala suerte empezaba a llegar a mi sola, así que solamente observaré un poco por la puerta de cada aula de ese lugar, en todas palabras, terminaré faltando a clases por culpa de mi estupidez.

Abrí levemente una de las aulas, habían alumnos escribiendo lo que estaba en la pizarra, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero si entendí que era la clase de matemáticas. Por mera curiosidad, miré a los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar y casualmente mi mirada se encontró con la de un pelinegro, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad entre rosa y carmín, no sabría describirlo pero son muy fríos, pero a la vez hermosos. Salté levemente al darme cuenta de la manera en que lo mirada, así que cerré la puerta y me fui a otra de las aulas. Seguí observando en cada una, siempre terminaba encontrándome con la mirada de alguno de los chicos de cada clase.

En una de ellas un chico de cabello castaño me miró de una forma bastante provocativa, no sabía si ponerme nerviosa o solamente sentir escalofríos, enseguida pensé que podría ser un violador, bueno… no se lo que me espera, así que debería estar preparada si por casualidad aparece uno. Seguí caminando para observar dentro de el aula, esta vez me encontré con un muchacho albino, el cual con solo verlo, sentía que me podría quebrar los huesos con una sola mano en menos de tres segundos. Abrí una de las últimas salas, pero no había ningún alumno, era la sala de música, lo supe enseguida cuando observe aquel gran piano que estaba en la habitación. Me acerqué lentamente con curiosidad, siempre había querido ver un piano, recuerdo haber tocado una vez el piano, pero no se donde y como, pero mi corazón dice que es algo especial para mí.

Giré en mi propio eje para retirarme, pero antes de eso, no me había dado cuenta que no era la única persona en ese lugar, un chico rubio con un rostro bastante sereno, me miraba bastante sorprendido, yo no sabía como reaccionar, _¿Por qué me miraba de aquella manera?, _sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo por el gran pasillo. Me adentré en cualquiera habitación, y terminé en una gigantesca biblioteca, era realmente impresionante, pero hermoso a la vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé tres libros al azar, uno de mis pasatiempos era leer. Se los pedí a la señora que atendía, y ella con no muy buena cara, aceptó que me los llevara, pero antes de eso, me registró para que los devolviera, sonriente, salí de ahí y busqué algún lugar tranquilo para leer, la biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo, pero si la mujer me fulminaba así con la mirada preferiría mil veces leer en voz alta en cualquier aula, (literalmente).

Por mi sorpresa, encontré una habitación casi completamente vacía. Pues me encontré con un muchacho pequeño, al estar en este lugar él debería tener aproximadamente mi edad aunque no aparenta tenerla , su cabello era de color entre morado y violeta, al igual que sus ojos. No pude evitar fijarme en el peluche que tenía entre sus brazos, era muy adorable, además debo decir que uno de mis animales favoritos son los osos.

"_Es mi oportunidad para preguntarle en que clase voy"_

**POV NORMAL.**

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros, se acercó más hasta quedar al lado del muchacho, el cual hacía como si nada existiese, él olfateó un par de veces y miró a su lado, fijando su penetrante mirada en la muchacha, la cual estaba completamente nerviosa.

—Eh…disculpa, yo, digo… — no sabía como decirlo, apretó más los libros que tenía entre sus brazos y soltó un suspiro — ¿Me podrías decir que clase es esta, por favor? Estoy buscando la mía hace mucho y no la encuentro — explicó tratando de demostrarse tranquila, pero no lo logró.

El muchacho no dijo nada, y luego devolvió la mirada a su peluche. Después de varios minutos de silencio, el pelimorado le contestó a la chica, que todavía esperaba la respuesta.

—¡Gracias! —no pudo aguantarse la sonrisa y felicidad que tenía, por fin había encontrado su clase, pero estaba totalmente vacía, iba a preguntarle a él, pero al parecer no era muy hablador, miró la pizarra confusa. Decía algo sobre cocina, luego de un instante, comprendió, y salió de la habitación a un paso rápido, podría comer algo, ya que se encontraba muerta de hambre, no había nada mejor que cocinar algo delicioso.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero escuchó un quejido de una chica, su mano se detuvo al instante, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo único que se escuchaba era aquello, pero luego la voz de un muchacho la despertó de sus pensamientos, habían solamente dos personas al parecer en aquella habitación, no quiso abrir la puerta, si no que miró por el pequeño vidrio que tenía la gran puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, un temor invadio todo su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar. Aquella cabellera rubia, la dulce voz que clamaba compasión, una piel blanquecina como la misma porcelana, exactamente era Yui.

Ahora los libros estaban tirados en el suelo, y la pelinegra no podía reaccionar. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel pelirrojo? Pensaba que podría hacer, pero obviamente aquellas cosas no existían, era solamente una leyenda, desearía que en ese mismo momento sus ojos no vieran, se agachó lentamente en el suelo pensativa, con la mirada totalmente perdida, recogiendo los libros caídos con una completa lentitud, pero le faltaba uno, se alteró un poco al no tenerlo entre sus manos, instintivamente miró a ambos lados sin poder encontrarlo, cuando de pronto, ve unos brillantes y limpios zapatos negros, levantó la vista encontrándose con la fugaz mirada del pelinegro que había visto anteriormente, este sostenía el libro y se lo entregaba con la misma frialdad con la cual le había mirado hace minutos antes. Agarró el libro con rapidez y se levantó de la misma forma.

—No deberías estar por los pasillos, en este momento tendrías que estar en tu clase — informó con autoridad el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y observando a la muchacha de abajo hacía arriba.

—Solamente estoy algo perdida, solamente eso, y gracias — respondió con absoluta rapidez, ahora no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, caminó avanzando el paso poco a poco, mirando al suelo y pensando en lo que había visto anteriormente, no lo podía creer.

El sonido de la campana, la sacó de sus pensamientos, todos los alumnos de el instituto salieron, se apoyó en el pared guardando los libros en su bolso y esperando que todos se fueran, quería quedar completamente sola, y como lo había deseado, eso pasó, dio un suspiro aliviada y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto, pero antes de irse, una mano le agarró la muñeca. Miró rápidamente quién era.

Era aquel rubio que se había encontrado en la sala de música, no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos azulados eran realmente profundos, pero quiso quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la muchacha sintió que apretaba cada vez más, incomodada, intentó zafarse, pero no podía.

—Tú eres la otra — dice simplemente y la pelinegra no dijo nada, todavía intentaba zafarse.

—Suéltame, no se quien eres y nos tienes derecho a agarrarme de esta manera — reclamó con seriedad, estaba realmente asustada, ¿Acaso era uno de los Sakamaki? Y si era así… ¿Era igual que el pelirrojo que vio anteriormente?

El muchacho sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía, se mostraban dos muchachas de casi la misma edad, ambas tenían una tierna sonrisa y estaban abrazadas mutuamente. Era ella junto a Yui, ¿Cómo había conseguido aquella fotografía?, recordó que ella tenía una fotografía, pero estaba en su apartamento, y si no era de ella era de…, el terror invadió sus ojos y aprovechando que el chico se había distraído, se zafó del agarre y corrió lo más rápido que podía.

"_Estoy muerta…voy a morir, definitivamente moriré a manos de él si me encuentra"_

**POV Hikari**

Tropecé con mis propios pies, cayendo inmediatamente, o bueno, eso era lo que esperaba, no había sentido mi rostro golpeándose en el suelo, si no que sentí unos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura. Lentamente levanté la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos color jade los cuales mostraban lujuria, luego desperté de mi pequeño transe y me fijé bien en el rostro, era aquel chico que había visto también anteriormente en una de las aulas.

—¿Así que tú eres la segunda Bitch-chan~? — me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, apegándome aún más a él — Eso explica todo… — sentí una pequeña lamida en mi mejilla, haciendo que mis parpados se cerraran al instante, luego los abrí de nuevo, notando el leve sonrojo que tenía el castaño en sus mejillas, con mi mano derecha le di un gran golpe en la cara, no dejaría que me tocaran.

—¡Alejate de mí! — grité con una mirada amenazante, el muchacho quedó sorprendido tocándose la mejilla, la cual había quedado de un leve color rojizo, le había pegado al parecer demasiado fuerte.

—Oh~ Eres una chica mala, Bitch-chan — se acercó nuevamente a mí con una sonrisa más amplia, ¿Acaso era un masoquista?, cada vez que se acercaba, yo daba un paso hacía atrás y así sucesivamente — Pero… yo no odio a las chicas malas~

—Deja de llamarme de aquella manera — fui retrocediendo aún más, observando unas escaleras, y sin pensar ni si quiera un poco, corrí hacía arriba, ellos no me podrían encontrar. Además, soy muy buena escalando, no podrían atraparme fácilmente. Si procesaba bien la información, no es solamente uno, si no son varios, tenemos al rubio, al castaño, y aquel pelirrojo ¿Habrán mas todavía? Espero que no.

**Pov nomal.**

Hikari abrió la última puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras, era la azotea, su cuerpo se tranquilizó al instante, la pequeña brisa de la noche la relajaba, haciendo que una leve sonrisa adornara su pálido rostro. Sintió una hermosa voz, pero no pertenecía a la de ella, ni a la de Yui.

"_**Bienvenida princesa, al castillo de los sueños que nadie conoce"**_

Trató de buscar al emisor de aquella hermosa canción, y no era más que aquel pelimorado al cual le preguntó en que clase estaba, se acercó a él, se sentía a salvo a su lado, pues parecía un pequeño niño abrazado a su peluche de aquella manera. Abrió levemente su boca para hablar, pero no alcanzó, ya que este le había agarrado delicadamente de la muñeca y con una sonrisa algo sádica la acercó más a él.

—Te encontré — se acercó a su oreja e inhalo, produciéndole un gran escalofrío en la espalda, este solamente rio, pues se había percatado de su reacción.

—¿Eres uno de ellos? — preguntó alterada moviendo lentamente su muñeca, para soltara un poco más el agarre. Pero el solamente sonrió mirando hacía adelante.

La muchacha giró su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con todos los muchachos, menos con el joven que estaba con Yui. _¿Esa es la familia Sakamaki?_

—Tendrás que darnos una explicación, pero primero necesito saber su nombre — ordenó el pelinegro con el que tanto se había encontrado últimamente, se esperaba que la última persona que podría ser alguno de ellos, fuera él.

—¿Por qué debería decírselo? Ni si quiera se quienes son ustedes, tampoco tendría por que darle alguna explicación — habló formalmente, como lo hacía cuando se enojaba, o cuando estaba atrapada, de esa manera podría callarle fácilmente a alguna persona que trata de acusarla.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja — Primero, vendrás con nosotros. Segundo, si no me dices tu nombre, no sabré como decirte, entonces tendría que ponerte algún apodo o algo parecido para llamarte de alguna forma. Y tercero… ningún humano puede escapar de su destino — lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—Hikari — respondió dándole un codazo al pelimorado, y este la soltó al instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como un niño. — Pero… yo no iré con ustedes — se sacó los zapatos, le estorbaban en situaciones como esas, los guardó rápidamente en su mochila. Para después, escalar la gran reja que tenía la azotea en caso de que alguien se pudiera caer. De manera rápida, empezó a hacer equilibrio entre las partes donde podría caminar con facilidad, pero eso si, se paraba en puntillas, por más seguridad, cada paso que daba, pareciera como si estuviera bailando.

Se giró hacía a ellos, mirándolos con una leve serenidad, mientras lentamente estiraba sus brazos como si fuera a volar, echó su cabeza hacía atrás mirando hacía el cielo nocturno y soltó un gran suspiro

—_**Sayonara**_ — sonrió por última vez y se tiró de espaldas, todos miraban impresionados lo que acababa de decir y hacer.

_¿Acaso aquella joven se había suicidado? _

**POV Yui**

Lo único que recuerdo, fue cuando Ayato me había mordido sin compasión, eso había dolido demasiado, pero aquello no era lo que me importaba "tanto". Por un momento había abierto los ojos, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación, no podría creerlo, juré ver a Hikari ahí mismo mirando aterrada, eso no me gustó para nada. ¿Acaso había venido por mí? ¿O solamente fue mera coincidencia que ambas nos encontráramos nuevamente?

Abrí mis ojos por completo, encontrándome con una cabellera rojiza, y luego de eso, con aquellos ojos salvajes, _"Ayato",_ ¿Él había estado todo este tiempo mirándome?

—Por fin has despertado _Chichinachi_ — dijo con una sonrisa divertida, tomándome en brazos, llevándome a una gran piscina que había en ese lugar, al parecer me encontraba nuevamente en la mansión, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan grande para hasta tener una piscina. — Tendrás tu castigo por que te has resistido a ore-sama.

Estaba completamente aterrada, ¿Acaso me iba a tirar al agua? Yo no se nadar para nada, si lo hace estaré completamente muerta, es más, la muerte que menos quiero es esa, morir ahogada, me entrará un pánico del cual no sabré describir — Por favor, no lo hagas — rogué con tristeza, el solamente me miró con una sonrisa, como si haciendo eso le dieran muchas mas ganas de hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Se impulsó un poco, estaba a punto de tirarme, cuando sonó un celular. Él se detuvo por completo realmente enfadado, se notaba en su rostro, sin más, me tomó como un saco de papas con un solo brazo, y con el otro, sacó de su bolsillo un celular rojo, parecido al mío pero obviamente de distinto color.

—¿Qué? — fue lo que dijo al contestar, no logré escuchar nada más, pues se mantuvo en silencio escuchando, pero eso si hacía muecas, molesto por escuchar la voz de quién le había llamado, si tendría que decir quien era por solamente mi intuición, sería Reiji. —Oh~ — su temperamento se había tranquilizado impresionantemente, luego de eso sin más, cortó la llamada y me miró de una manera divertida —Creo que la supuesta invitada que se había escapado se tiró desde el piso más alto.

Mi boca empezó a temblar, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, definitivamente, definitivamente.

_Ella no podía estar muerta._

**Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_ Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_ Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_ Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_**

Eh aquí el otro capitulo. Quise hacerlo lo mas rápido que pude, y lo dejo hasta aquí ^-^


	3. La luz de la vida ¿O de la muerte?

"_**Al final de cuentas, aunque intentes escapar, **_

_**Todos tendrán su mismo final"**_

Caer es lo menos que puedes hacer, pero cuando lo necesitas, lo haces. Sientes que todo va desapareciendo en unos instantes, tu piel se siente más fría de lo normal y tus ojos se dilatan a mas no poder, para por último y finalmente, cerrar tus ojos, viendo la nada misma, pero haciendo eso sentirás menos el dolor.

Aquello fueron los pensamientos que tuvo la pelinegra al tirarse, por suerte tenía todo completamente preparado, tenía una gran astucia y su inteligencia no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente, puede que algunas veces se demostrara idiota, pero estaban completamente equivocados. Desde pequeña escalaba cualquier tipo de edifiios, arboles, o toda cosa/establecimiento que tuviera una altura maravillosa.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, se consiguió aferrar a una parte del establecimiento, aunque sentía que iba a caer de verdad en cualquier momento, con sus mayores fuerzas y esperanzas no se soltó en ningún segundo, sus dedos empezaban a doler, no podría aguantar demasiado.

"_Dios, si me estás escuchando, por favor dame fuerzas, no dejes que mi esperanza se desvanezca, no quiero perderla, no en frente de ellos."_

Se mordió el labio para concentrarse y con la mayor fuerza se aferró mejor, quedando en pie, no adecuadamente, pero al menos se mantenía con vida. Sus ojos rosa, los cuales eran casi de la misma tonalidad que Yui, buscaron rápidamente algún lugar de escape…_Bingo._

Los hermanos todavía se encontraban impresionados por lo que acababa de pasar. El muchacho de cabello rubio algo rizado, no quitaba sus ojos azules del lugar en donde la pelinegra se había tirado, todo resultaba demasiado sencillo para ser verdad, algo debía estar detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido. Los demás hermanos seguían sin saber que decir, se miraban unos a otros buscando una respuesta que por lo menos concordara, pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada…hasta un minuto después.

—Todavía está viva. — confirmó el rubio son seriedad, todos los hermanos lo observaron con curiosidad, el rostro de Reiji se mantenía, Raito le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, Kanato ladeó la cabeza como un niño pequeño, y al final, Subaru solamente se cruzó de brazos soltando un leve bufido.

—Lo sabía, después de todo su olor no a desapareci… — fue interrumpido por la voz de Shu, nunca había hablado tan en serio.

—Muerta o viva, su olor se hubiera mantenido por un tiempo, lo que dijo… — suspiró, le cansaba hablar tanto, así que mejor adecuó todo lo que tenía que decir en unas simples palabras — No tenía…sentido.

Reiji frunció el ceño.

—Bien, entonces hay que dispersarse — miró al rubio de reojo, no pensaba decirle nada, aquel muchacho a penas se movía, ya era una completa costumbre verlo tirado en cualquier lugar que quisiera. — Cuando la encuentren volverán todos al mismo lugar. — ordenó con su típica seriedad, nadie dijo nada, solamente hicieron sus típicos gestos, y luego de dar un paso en dirección aleatoria todos desaparecieron, incluyendo a Shu (impresionantemente).

La muchacha de cabellos color azabache había encontrado una escapatoria, pero sin antes tirar su bolso en cualquier dirección, podría aunque sea distraerlos un poco, además tendría que tratar de no hacer demasiado ruido, tampoco sudar, ya que al parecer ellos de esa manera la podrían encontrar, y capturar. ¿En donde estaba ella en este momento? En el lugar menos esperado, en el conducto de ventilación, agradecía ser delgada para lograr entrar ahí, pero no era necesario ser "tan" delgada, pues el conducto de ventilación era bastante grande para que hasta un adulto pueda entrar.

Soltó un suspiro preparándose para lo peor, después de todo terminaría en cada una de las habitaciones de la escuela, y no tenía ni la mas mínima idea cual sería el final de aquel conducto, pero esperaba que al final no estuviera uno de ellos, pues si fuera así todo su esfuerzo en escapar no hubiera valido la pena. Intentaba no respirar muy agitadamente, para no ser muy obvia, aunque su padre le había enseñado sobre los distintos seres de la noche, demonios, todo lo que tenga que ver en contra de Dios, de los cuales nunca debería acercarse, pero ahí estaba, _escapando de vampiros. _

Nunca le había interesado investigar más sobre aquellas criaturas, pues no existían, era un mito urbano, o eso era lo que creía anteriormente.

Hikari no escuchaba ni si quiera un pequeño sonido, estaba todo en completo silencio, eso la alteraba aún más. Así que empezó a moverse cada cierto segundo para no predecirles en que punto se encontraba. Siguió moviéndose, y esta vez logró persivir una voz la cual la última vez que la había escuchado fue en la sala de cocina, en todas palabras, era aquel pelirrojo.

—Quédate aquí, Chichinachi — ordenó aquel pelirrojo a la adorable muchacha que le acompañaba, esta se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el aula, todavía asustada por estar acompañada por una criatura del "mal". — Si te mueves de aquí estarás muerta — lo último lo dijo con una verdadera seriedad.

La pelinegra escuchó con atención, ¿Yui se encontraba ahí? Tenía que sacarla de una manera rápida, pero no sabía como, después de todo estaba encerrada en un conducto, que además de ser algo estrecho, no olía para nada bien, mejor aún, su olor no podría ser detectado con facilidad. Avanzó un poco más y respiró ondo.

—Yui, ¿Estás ahí? — preguntó en un tono bajo, casi inaudible. Afortunadamente la chica se percató de aquella voz tan conocida, sus ojos brillaron y su cuerpo se relajó completamente, después de tantas horas, sentía que la confianza estaba de nuevo con ella.

—¡¿Hikari-kun?! — se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, mirando a ambos lados desconcertada, la había escuchada hace unos momentos estaba segura que estaba cerca, paseó por toda la habitación tratando de averiguar en donde se encontraba. Hikari espero demasiado, pero sabía que Yui no iba a darse cuenta tan fácilmente en donde se encontraba, iba a hablar de nuevo, pero escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡¿Por qué tanto ruido?! — exclamó enojado el joven de ojos color jade que miraba con atención a la débil muchacha en frente de él, esta se estremeció al instante, quedándose muda como si le hubieran cortado la lengua. Éste solamente sonrió ante su reacción, le gustaba ver aquel rostro de miedo. Dio un paso acercándose a ella, pero su cuerpo se detuvo.

Giró su cabeza mirando a un lado, observando el conducto.

_La encontró._

Dio un gran golpe en el conducto de ventilación, produciendo que este se hundiera un poco. Por primera vez Hikari sentía una adrenalina como nunca jamás, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que tenía solamente dos alternativas: avanzar rápido, o morir aplastada ahí mismo. Así que gateó como un bebé cuando un adulto lo quiere capturar.

—¡Eh! ¡No te escapes! — gritaba enojado el pelirrojo, todavía golpeando, produciendo que luego de unos segundos este objeto se rompiera.

_Oh no. _Pensó temblorosa. _¡Corre Hikari, corre, corre! _Se decía a si mima en el mente, pero solamente por curiosidad decidió mirar atrás._ Terrible error. _Pudo observar un salvaje ojo de un color verde claro, pero este brillaba con ansiedad, una de sus manos se acercaba a ella, lo sentía cada vez más cerca, al parecer se iba a meter en ese mismo lugar con tal de alcanzarla, y así fue como pasó.

Sintió de una de las manos agarrando su tobillo, no podía moverse, sentía que estaba siendo arrastrada hacía afuera. Con la mirada buscaba algo con que aferrarse, y lo único que pudo encontrar fueron unas pequeñas rendijas que tenía aquel conducto, se agarró con fuerzas, nunca se soltaría de ahí.

—No necesitas por que forsegear, de todas formas vendrás a mí — comentó el muchacho son superioridad, todavía jalando.

Ella furiosa le dio una gran patada en la cara, logrando zafarse del agarre. Con toda la rapidez que podía volvió a arrastrarse, y de esa manera perdió de vista al muchacho. Pero no podría estar tranquila, él le estaría diciendo a sus hermanos en donde se encontraría en este momento, vigilarían el conducto desde cualquier lado.

Se detuvo un momento para descansar, sus manos ardían y dolían, tampoco podía observar que era lo que tenía, ya que estaba en la completa oscuridad. Se las tocó para comprobar como estaban.

_**No.**_

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada en un tono fuerte y algo quebrado, sus manos sangraban. ¿En que momento se las había hecho?

Empezó a recordar los momentos de hace poco, al instante vino el recuerdo de haber golpeado al pelirrojo, y luego soltarse de las rejillas. _¡Las rejillas! _Se había olvidado completamente del material del cual estaban hechas, ¿como no cortarse con eso?, y más si apretaba con tanta fuerza.

Hizo presión en sus manos, tratando de que no sangrara y de esta manera tratar de que no siga aquel sangrado, debía ir a la enfermería, podría buscar algún producto para detener el sangrado al instante. Sabía perfectamente en donde estaba, y como tenía un gran/buen olfato, no podía olvidarse del molestoso olor de "hospital", que todas las enfermerías tenían.

Siguió avanzando, logrando ver una leve luz que la esperaba al final, no sabía si era la salvación o el final del túnel el cual conducía a la muerte, lo podría averiguar al llegar ahí. Milagrosamente salió de conducto sana y salva, no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Si estuviera Yui para darle alientos, seguramente estaría teniendo mas fuerzas que ahora, pero eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, de no verla a su lado.

Abrió solamente un poco la puerta de aquella habitación, asomando su cabeza, mirando hacía la izquierda, no había nadie, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío el suelo relucía bastante, como si no hubiera pasado ni si quiera un alma por ahí, todo completamente mantenido. Luego giró su rostro a la derecha, sus expresiones faciales se fueron al carajo, su boca se abrió levemente al encontrarse con uno de ellos, mirándola como si fuera comida.

—La hemos encontrado, Ne~ ¿Teddy?~ — sonrió de una manera escalofriante, al tan solo verlo su piel se erizó, y sus piernas temblaban, ahora se sentía tan frágil a su lado como un cristal, el cual el pelimorado podría tomarlo y romperlo cuando se le antojaba. Él se puso delante de ella, sin cambiar su sonrisa, tomó rápidamente la mano de Hikari, inhalando y exhalando como si fuera un perfume bastante agradable, tal vez así era para él.

La lengua del muchacho se deslizó por la palma herida de Hikari, lamiendo los rastros de sangre que se encontraban. Mientras lo hacía, soltaba pequeñas risitas al parecer se encontraba totalmente divertido, acorraló a la muchacha entre la puerta y su cuerpo, volviendo a inhalar y exhalar.

—Es un aroma adorable — comentó con tranquilidad, besando la palma de su mano con lentitud, la deseaba completamente, se la comería enseguida.

—No… — musitó la muchacha la cual apretó uno de sus puños, una mirada amenazante se dirigió al pelimorado — ¡No me toques! — después de todo su lado agresivo había salido a flote. Con un fuerte y solo movimiento abrió la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba detrás de ella, tomó al muchacho de las prendas con fuerzas para luego derribar al atacante de cara sobre la pequeña mesa más cercana. Este impresionado cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la espalda gracias a ella.

Hizo sonar los nudillos con sus manos.

—_**La próxima vez… no tendré paciencia. Te aplastaré, se ahogaré y… morirás sin cabeza.**_

Se dio media vuelta con dignidad, desapareciendo del lugar. Él pestañeó un par de veces no esperaba aquella reacción y aún si es de una chica, ya que nunca había visto una tan agresiva como ella, o más dicho, que tenía un cambio drástico de _humor_. Abrazó a su oso, pensando en aquella muchacha la cual emanaba un aura temeroso.

_**No dejaré que se aprovechen.  
Serán maldecidos, por que yo lo digo.  
No solamente por creer, una santa debo ser.**_

_**La cruz quedará en frente de sus ojos, esta vez seré yo quién dominará.**_

_**La luz me iluminará.**_

_**Y la oscuridad desaparecerá.**_

_Bueno…eh aquí el otro capitulo. No tenía tanta inspiración, pero si tenía sueño :3  
Pero de todas formas, aquí lo tengo.  
¿Review? :3_


	4. Tigresa

"_**Cuando todo tu pesar desapareceré,**_

_**Un alivio te inunda completamente.**_

_**Sientes que todo es tan ligero como una pluma,**_

_**La cual podría pesar en tan solo un error."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los pasos de la pálida joven fueron cada vez disminuyendo, no había pensado en lo que le había hecho al pelimorado, después de todo él se lo merecía, pero una parte de ella se sentía completamente culpable ¿Y como no? Si fue criada en una iglesia, pedir perdón era una de sus habilidades.

Examinó sus manos, las cuales se encontraban de un suave color entre rosa y rojizo, ya que la mayoría de los rastros de sangren desaparecieron gracias al muchacho de antes. No sabía si agradecer o estar enojada todavía. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, se había relajado demasiado al estar pensando en los sucesos de hace minutos. Aceleró el paso, buscando la enfermería que había visto cuando estaba completamente perdida, después de todo no saber a que aula ir el primer día de clases no era tan malo, dio una gran caminata sin querer por todo el establecimiento y como tenía buena memoria, ahora conoce hasta el más pequeño rincón.

Su audición se agudizó, y no tan lejos de ella se escuchaban como las agujas del reloj avanzaban. Era un sonido estremecedor, ya que decide cuanto tiempo te queda de vida o cuanto tiempo te queda de muerte, y si es la última tendrías que escapar. Sin más, corrió como pudo al lugar del que había estado pensando todos estos segundos.

Cada vez que pasaba por las grandes ventanas del establecimiento, observaba su melancólico reflejo, parecía un verdadero fantasma vagando por un lugar casi completamente abandonado, un alma sin salvación y lo único que tiene que hacer es correr para poder lograr ser salvada, pero aquel fantasma estaba muy abandonado, y alguien así no tiene salvación. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería, tal como lo pensaba no se encontraba nadie, la enfermera debió haberse retirado de la habitación hace mucho tiempo.

Hikari buscó en cada mueble de la habitación los objetos necesarios para curar esa herida, lo primero que necesitaba era desinfectante, bueno, sin antes lavarse las manos para curarla. Luego de eso solamente necesitaba una venda y estaría lista para seguir su rumbo.

Se acercó al lava manos sin antes mirarse al espejo, al menos su rostro se encontraba limpio. Se echó un poco de jabón en las manos haciendo una leve expresión de dolor, la herida le dolió al instante cuando entró en contacto con aquel líquido. Con unos rápidos movimientos terminó de lavarse las manos y se las secó con la propia falda, no había nada ahí que le sirviera para secarse y además de eso no quedaba mucho tiempo para buscar una toalla.

Unos ruidos la alertaron al instante, tomó los objetos que necesitaba y se tiró rápidamente a una de las camas que habían, sin luego antes haber cerrado la cortina para que no notaran su presencia. No serviría esconderse debajo de esta, pues el suelo estaría tan frío como para empezar a temblar al instante, y más si temblabas por el solo hecho de que te perseguían.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, la pelinegra no podía aguantar la tención así que solamente cerró sus parpados esperando lo peor, pero lo más extraño vino después, todo ruido insignificante se detuvo y no hubo más que silencio. Abrió con plena lentitud sus ojos sin lograr entender aquel drástico cambio, soltó un suspiro y junto con este una gran sonrisa la cual no duró demasiado.

—No creas que estarás a salvo… — habló una voz completamente serena, cerca de su oreja, lo cual hizo que una pequeña corriente recorriera su columna vertebral. Se dio media vuelta al instante para ver de quién se trataba, aquella hermosa cabellera rubia y los profundos ojos azules la miraban con algo de diversión.

La muchacha cayó al suelo al igual que los objetos que tenía con ella.

—Eres una chica molesta…— murmuró frunciendo el ceño el chico que con toda pereza se acercó a Hikari, agarrándola de la muñeca y de esta manera la subió nuevamente a la cama. Abrazándola por la cintura, la acercó aún más a él, respirando lentamente cerca de su cuello.

Los brillantes ojos rosas de la pelinegra se abrieron aún más, el azul profundo que le pertenecía al muchacho que estaba en frente de ella eran muy hipnotizantes, sentía que no debía moverse y quedarse ahí hasta que todo terminara. Pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a reaccionar para golpearlo, tal como lo hizo con el chico anterior.

Ambas manos se movieron por si solas, dirigiéndose al cuello del pálido muchacho que la seguía mirando de la misma maneras, al tocarlo, lo único que sintió fue frío, estaba tan frío como una persona sin vida, pues así lo era, _era un vampiro. _Fue usando cada vez mas fuerzas y de esa manera comenzó a asfixiarlo en esa posición, pero no solamente eso, sus uñas empezaron a hacer presión también en la piel, sentía que en cualquier momento desgarraría aquella garganta

—De verdad eres estúpida… — aunque su pequeño ataque lo había cogido por sorpresa, no le había causado ningún daño. El chico dirigió sus manos para juntarlas con las de ella — Sabes que no moriré de esa forma, pero aún así lo intentas…después de todo… tú y la otra chica se parecen.

La perfecta imagen de Yui vino a la mente de la muchacha de cabellos negros. Aquel ondulado cabello de un rubio tan claro que podría ser hasta claro, los ojos rosas profundos, muy parecidos a los de ella misma, pero esto demostraban ternura y amabilidad, todo lo contrario de ella. Hikari era un demonio en comparación a la tierna muchacha.

La joven sonrió levemente para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocado… — los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco más de lo que estaban, algo sorprendido, se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta que le daría — Aunque nosotras dos nos parezcamos en simples cosas, somos muy diferentes a lo que crees, cada una tiene sus cualidades en las que nos diferenciamos, por ejemplo — se soltó del agarre con un solo movimiento — Yo nunca dejaré que me hagan daño unos desconocidos.

Shu no se movió ni si quiera un poco.

—Segundo, por la misma razón de antes, nunca dejaré que la toquen a ella, yo seré su escudo, y tendrán que pasar sobre mí para capturarla con sus sucias garras — se agachó para recoger la botella de la alcohol, luego la abrió con lentitud y derramó todo el contenido sobre su mano, haciendo una gran mueca de dolor al contacto con aquel "terrible" liquido. — Y tercero — murmuró con la voz entre cortada, todavía sentía dolor, pero aún así se dignó a recoger las vendas que estaban igualmente en el suelo — Quién la toque, quién intente decir cosas de la cual realmente ni yo ni ella somos, le retaré un desafío, en el cual cuando yo lo empiezo, siempre — se empezó a vendar lentamente la mano — SIEMPRE ganaré. — una sonrisa se mostró por unos momentos, pues después se esfumó, al igual que Hikari.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Reiji había ordenado a sus hermanos a encontrar a la muchacha que se había escapado nuevamente, él no lo hizo, o bueno al principio lo hacía, pero al encontrar el bolso de Hikari botado, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de rastrear hasta llegar al lugar en donde se hospedaba. Agarró el bolso y se lo llevó con él, sin antes primero sacudirlo un poco, ya que había quedado lleno de suciedad, y no se ensuciaría los guantes por ser ella una descuidada con sus cosas.

Olfateó un poco los objetos que habían dentro del bolso. Empezó primero con el cuaderno, el cual no tenía ningún lugar en particular, solamente olía a cuaderno. Sacó los lápices que había agregado, no era necesario olfatearlos ya que sería parecido al del cuaderno.

Decidió no sacar las cosas unas por unas, entonces buscó alguna prenda o algo parecido en el bolso, encontrando un par de guantes negros. Sonrió levemente al encontrar una pista bastante favorable para él. Se sacó su blanquecino guante, al solo verlo podría notarse que era un muchacho refinado, de buenos modales y bastante higiénico.

Se probó el guante tan oscuro como el cabello de la dueña y olfateó cerrando sus ojos, su boca se abrió levemente, dejando a la vista sus colmillos, los cuales pedían con ansiedad que probara a la perteneciente del dulce aroma que emanaba aquel guante.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza avanzando hacía su objetivo

Debía sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente, no había tiempo que perder, sus hermanos no se demorarían demasiado en atraparla, a menos que quieran divertirse un buen tiempo con ella, lo que siempre hacían usualmente en las escapatorias de muchachas, pero al final de cuentas todas terminaban perdiendo, ninguna hasta ahora se a salvado de las garras de la familia Sakamaki.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con un gran edificio, con solo mirarlo podríamos decir que habitan personas normales sin ningún problema, una tranquilidad se puede percibir desde afuera. Reiji por dentro se encontraba realmente sorprendido de que una joven de su edad pueda haber conseguido un departamento para si sola y que este en unas buenas condiciones. Como el pelinegro había encontrado las llaves del apartamento en el bolso, sabía en donde se dirigía, no era necesario caminar demasiado para llegar ya que podría usar teletransportación, de esa manera se evitaría problemas y pérdida de tiempo.

Nunca esperó que la habitación fuera tan ordenada y limpia, a pesar de ser una chica rebelde. Bueno, no podría decir nada más, pues al parecer solamente había llegado ahí hace un par de horas y ningún humano (a excepción de los que son vagos en extremo) podría ensuciar una habitación solamente en algunas horas.

Revisó el lugar con rapidez, tomando maletas, bolsos. Y todo lo perteneciente a ella, incluso, las cosas que no estaban en su maleta las dobló colocándolas en su lugar de una manera casi perfecta, de verdad le encantaba eso, todo completamente ordenado.

Suspiró con pesadez, tener que ordenar las cosas de una chica malcriada…

Tomó las maletas y se las llevó de regreso al instituto, en donde se encontraba la limosina, no faltaría mucho para el final de ella.

.

.

.

A la pelinegra le empezaba a faltar el aliento, toda la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento no podía controlarla para nada. Tener en mente que en el lugar que vaya sería atacada por seis chicos vampiros. Sería un gran peligro dirigirse a la salida, pero tenía que hacerlo para volver alejarse de ese lugar y no volver jamás, debía ir a buscar sus pertenencias o al menos la más preciadas.

Le resultaba bastante extraño que al llegar a la puerta principal, en el camino no se haya encontrado con alguno de ellos, así que tenía que estar precavida en la caminata de ahí a la puerta principal.

Dio un paso y se detuvo.

_¡Eso era! _Pensó en la mente y retrocedió varios pasos hacía atrás, corriendo en uno de los pasillos en los cuales no había estado. Tal como lo pensaba, la presa caería sola en su muerte, ella debería haber ido a la puerta principal, en donde todos la acorralarían y quedaría sin escapatoria. Eso no quedaría así, ya que no sería la presa de nadie, debía ir al gimnasio para buscar una salida "especial".

—Bitch-chan — resonó por el gran pasillo, esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, ¿Era aquel castaño? Esperaba que no, era el peor de los problemas ya que le recordaban a esos muchachos que no paraban de insistir hasta obtener lo que querían. — Bitch-chan~ ¿Tratas de escapar de mí~?

—¡Claro que sí, maldito alimaña! — aunque no lo conocía perfectamente, aquella palabra fue la que se le vino a la mente para describirlo, pues si se encontraba en frente de él nuevamente, todo terminaría siendo completamente malo, incluso, él era el maldadoso que lo provocaba.

Sin percatarse cayó al suelo en menos de unos segundos, quedando completamente tirada como un verdadero trapo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado… fufufu~ — el muchacho movió su gorra negra hacía arriba, dejando a la vista sus ojos color jade, los cuales eran de la misma tonalidad que el pelirrojo de antes. Se fue agachando poco a poco y como un verdadero león se acercaba aún más a la peli azabache. De esa manera rozó la pálida pierna con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo aquella hermosa suavidad la cual lograba cautivarlo, todo aquello se lograba notar en su gran sonrisa.

Ella incomoda por aquel tacto, empezó a mover la pierna, pero Laito se había aferrado al tierno muslo de ella, pareciera como si no quisiera soltarlo para nada en el mundo, Hikari lo observó un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento, de esa manera podría leer los pensamientos, literalmente, pues con su mirada podía percatarse de que era lo que sentía. Tenía ese pequeño don desde que era pequeña, por eso se lleva tan bien con Yui, aquella rubia nunca le había podido mentir ya que siempre la descubría.

Inhalo aire tratando de olvidarse de los recuerdos pasados y empezó a tirar leves patadas para que éste soltara de una maldita vez, pero no lograba hacer nada más que tonterías.

—Suéltame — ordenó en su típico tono frio de molestia.

—¿Por qué~? Si no estamos divirtiendo… — comentó con una sonrisa picarona, la cual hizo que el enfado de la muchacha aumentara, sentía que odiaba a las personas así por una razón, pero no entendía cual era, solamente lo hacía.

La chica de ojos rosas se abalanzó hacía el castaño, logrando moverlo un poco, pero este seguía en su posición y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue morder su mano.

Éste quitó inmediatamente la mano quejándose por la fuerte mordida que le había dado.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres realmente agresiva, Bitch-chan! — reclamaba con un puchero en su rostro, pero la sonrisa no se esfumaba, aunque por dentro estaba molesto todavía mantenía aquella aura de diversión — De verdad pareces una perra, ya que muerdes…y muy fuerte — meditaba consigo mismo las palabras adecuadas — Pero podrías ser una linda leona, no… tal vez un puma, no tampoco ese, aunque te vendría a la perfección — sus ojos brillaron por un momento y su sonrisa se agrandó, sin antes soltar una risa burlona — ¡Tigresa! ¡Eso es!

Su mente no comprendía la razón por la cual le ponía un sobrenombre, pero de todas formas aprovechando el momento en que meditaba pudo levantarse y alejarse lentamente sin que este se diera cuenta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para despistarlo.

El muchacho se quedó sentado en el suelo viendo como la hermosa pelinegra se iba corriendo como el mismo animal que había nombrado anteriormente. No iba a perseguirla, pues había una bonita sorpresa para ella al final, aunque le diversión fue poca, había quedado con ganas de más.

La respiración de la joven estaba extremadamente agitada, se podría decir que de tanto correr había bajado de peso, literalmente. Se sentó en una de las grandes bancas que habían en el gimnasio, un gran silencio produjo que le diera sueño, podría haberse quedado dormida ahí, pero no era tiempo para hacerlo.

Pero su cuerpo hacía otra cosa, ya que encontraba estirada en la banca, con una casi completa oscuridad, lo único que alumbraba en ese lugar era la leve luz de la luna llena. No se había percatado de que era una hermosa noche hasta que se acostó con tranquilidad, pequeños recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Cuando lo que más deseaba era observar el cielo de noche, en donde podría ver las hermosas estrellas que estaban ahí para ella, pero la ventana era tan pequeña, además de que ella también lo era, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos preguntándose en su mente que era ese recuerdo, era la primera vez que recordaba algo como eso, pero el problema era de que no sabía si aquello lo había vivido, una parte de su cuerpo le decía que si, pero la otra le repetía que no debía recordar cosas pasadas que podrían ocasionarle severos dolores de cabeza.

Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura, ésta impresionaba e impactada se quedó inmóvil, ahora se encontraba en el hombro de alguien pero no podía ver de quién era, forcejeaba para que le soltara, pero el muchacho ni si quiera se inmutó un poco, pareciese como si estuviera cargando un saco de papas. Furiosa, tomó el collar que tenía colocado y lo tiró con fuerzas hacía atrás, produciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo, haciendo que la pálida chica quedara encima de él.

Estaba a punto de separarse, pero la agarró sin delicadeza de los hombros. Ambos giraron, luchando de quien quedaría arriba de quién, y finalmente fue él quién estuvo encima de ella, con un rostro que parecía una verdadera furia de animal. Nuevamente empezó con los pataleos, ¿Acaso no tendría un pequeño descanso? ¿No podría salir de ahí sin encontrarse con alguno de los _pecadores_?

—Por favor, sal de mi camino — su voz se quebraba poco a poco, su cuerpo se estaba cansando de tanto luchar, luchar, nunca había querido hacer eso, nunca había peleado en su vida, pero cuando lo debía hacer por primera vez y justo aquí, era perfecta, pero en frente de ese muchacho no.

Pudo distinguir unos hermosos ojos rojizos que la miraban desconcertado ante el tono melancólico de su voz, su cabello parecía tan suave, era tan blanco como las paredes de la iglesia, tan…tan… _puro._

El albino se levantó sin decir ninguna palabra, la verdad es que no le gustaba tratar a las humanas de esa manera o mas dicho, a las que tenían una personalidad parecida a la de su madre. Aquella mirada perdida la cual pedía que la matasen rápido por la pena que guardaban en su corazón, al final de todo se terminaría destruyendo.

_**Tsk**_

Sonó en todo el gimnasio, Hikari miró a un lado en donde él había desaparecido, sin entender la situación, así que lentamente todavía algo atontada se levantó de su lugar, sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía en sus ropas y caminó de la misma manera en que se levantó a la salida trasera del instituto.

Empezó a ver todo borroso, sentía una gran presión en el pecho, como si su corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, podría decirse lo escuchaba latir en su cabeza, produciendo que de esa manera le diera un gran dolor en la cabeza.

Un fuerte calor invadió sus mejillas, haciendo que estas se tornaran de un fuerte color rojo y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieran de su frente hasta de su barbilla.

_Sin más, todo se volvió negro._

Y no se había desmayado, eso era lo curioso. Se encontraba completamente inmóvil como una estatua sin saber que hacer, ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Ellos podrían provocar eso? Dirigió sus manos a sus ojos, pero algo les impidió tocarlos, una tela, algo parecido a una tela.

Siguió tocando curiosa de que era y se dio cuenta de inmediato que no estaba segura, era una mano, una mano cubría su vista. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayéndose de espaldas, pero alguien le sostuvo con delicadeza.

Era el pelinegro con el cual se encontraba tanto, su mirada penetrante y fría no cambiaba para nada.

—Tenemos a una joven enferma por aquí — comentó con seriedad, al instante la ahora delicada Hikari trataba de alejarse, pero no conseguía nada, no tenía la fuerza suficiente en ese instante, en el peor momento en que podría resfriarse sería ese, pero después de todo se quedó quieta _ya que había perdido._

"_**Buenas noches." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_He aquí el otro capitulo ^-^ mas largo que el anterior, casi se me congelan los dedos, pero bueno. ¿Debería hacer los capítulos mas largos o estaría bien de esta manera?_

_¡Y muchas gracias a los que me apoyan! Besitos~_


	5. Recuerdos Perdidos

Yui había estado observando todo lo sucedido no podía hacer nada, a menos que sea gritar las palabras adecuadas para cambiar de opinión a alguien, pero eso aseguraría su propia tumba, no sabía hasta que punto podrían llegar ellos, pero tampoco podía estar para siempre así. Reiji le dio un pequeño y delicado golpe a la pelinegra que estaba a punto de seguir escapando de cualquier manera, en ese momento cayó desmayada producto de aquel golpe en la nuca, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil para transportarla a la mansión.

Los hermanos Sakamaki estaban esperando en la limosina con una sonrisa victoriosa, estaban en completo silencio, pero cada uno en su mente tenía pensamientos diferentes. Pero cada uno pensaba algo en común: _sangre._

La rubia caminaba al lado del muchacho dudosa de hablar, pero finalmente se decidió.

—No era necesario perseguirla por todo el instituto… — musitó mirando el suelo como de costumbre — ¿Por qué se arriesgaban tanto? ¿No podría ser conmigo suficiente? Y…dejarla a ella libre — dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada de los nervios.

—Desde un principio debía venir a nuestra residencia, ¿No? — enarcó una ceja mirando de reojo a Yui que todavía mantenía la vista baja — Nosotros no nos arriesgamos, en simples palabras, atrapar a un humano no es difícil para nosotros, pero de alguna forma vivir demasiado tiempo es aburrido, así que de vez en cuando necesitamos un poco de diversión, aunque eso es mejor para describir a los demás. — antes de llegar a la limosina se detuvo un momento para abrir la puerta — No podríamos hacer aquella imprudencia de dejarla libre, descubrió quienes éramos y eso no se puede divulgar en ningún lado, podría haberlo hecho y ocasionado un gran problema para nuestra familia. — el muchacho no respondió la última pregunta, ingresó al automóvil, dejando sentada a la chica que tenía en brazos.

Yui entró igualmente, sentándose al lado de su preciada mejor amiga, observaba cada fracción de su rostro, se veía tranquila durmiendo, como siempre. Pero sentía que algo le incomododaba, ¿Ella misma se sentía así? O simplemente está tratando de descubrir la mente de Hikari. Con su mano derecha tomó uno de sus largos y lisos mechones de cabellos, acariciándolo con ternura sin darse cuenta que los demás la miraban confundidos ante aquella estúpida acción.

No se había percatado hasta que dirigió su mirada al frente nuevamente, no sabía que ocultaba su mirada, pero era algo incomodo. Miró hacia abajo como típicamente lo hacía, mantener la mirada en uno de ellos podría provocarle algún sonrojo inexplicable.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a la gran mansión Sakamaki. Todos admiraban el cielo que era ahora de un color negro azulado, y las pequeñas estrellas acompañaban a la gran y hermosa luna llena. Impresionantemente todos los hermanos suspiraron al unísono, aunque ninguno de dio cuenta de ello, los ojos rosas de la muchacha se abrieron, sorprendida. Los dos hermanos mayores la fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos y luego de eso desaparecieron.

Miró a su lado para observar a los demás, pero estos ya habían desaparecido igualmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reiji había llevado a Hikari directamente a la habitación correspondiente, mientras Laito dejaba las maletas donde correspondían, divertido por que podía ver dormir a su nuevo juguete, le iba a ser muy divertido. Como el pelinegro había ordenado, el castaño se fue al instante luego de hacer su trabajo, podía entretenerse mientras con Yui.

El muchacho acostó a la muchacha delicadamente en la cama, luego de eso se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando cada facción de la "bella durmiente". Tenía que admitir que era una joven bastante llamativa, parecía una mujer refinada, aunque al ver el comportamiento que tenía, el dicho: "no te fíes de las apariencias", combinaría bien con ella. Miró sus propias manos, fijándose que todavía tenía aquel guante negro de ella en su mano, con sus propios dientes se lo quitó lentamente y al instante el olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Molesto soltó un suspiro, no podía dejar que algo así lo dominara o más dicho le volviera loco.

Hikari que hace pocos momentos se encontraba dormida, abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo algo borroso todavía, no entendía lo que había pasado, pero si entendía que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y además de eso un gran calor inundaba su cuerpo producto de la fiebre.

—No pensé que despertarías tan temprano — comentó él, que todavía no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La pelinegra dio un gran salto, casi cayendo de la cama, pero mantuvo la compostura, tragándose el miedo que tenía al verlo tan cerca de ella, si tenía que admitir algo, era que aquellos ojos profundos del muchacho le ponían muy nerviosa, o más dicho escalofríos.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, ella todavía no decía nada, en cambio, lo observaba con seriedad, pero luego de tanta tensión, soltó un suspiro.

—Pues lo hice — afirmó cortante, no quería tener ni si quiera una comunicación normal con alguna de aquellas criaturas de la noche, si se despistaba posiblemente la atacarían cuando menos lo espere y eso era lo que escasamente quería. — Al final de cuenta he perdido, pero no te preocupes… — no sabía su nombre, por eso decidió hacer una pequeña pausa y continuar. — Me iré de este lugar lo más rápido que pueda, así no podre ver el rostro de las abominaciones de este lugar — finalizó con una sonrisa irónica, la cual le molestó al pelinegro.

—De verdad eres una insolente — dice apretando la mandíbula, casi haciendo sonar sus dientes por el enojo que tenía, había intentado tener una conversación normal con la nueva presa que se integraba a esta familia, pero después de todo no serviría de nada, seguirá siendo la misma arrogante desde la última vez que la escuchó hablar — Debes al menos presentarte de una manera adecuada. Mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki, el segundo hijo de esta familia y el que se encarga de mantener todo en orden — se acomodó los lentes como usualmente lo hace.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó con un tono molesto — Puedo ser educada cuando me da la gana, pero no lo seré con una persona tan arrogante como tú, de verdad para mi visión…eres una abominación — no lo había dicho con mala intensión, en realidad solamente comentaba lo que pensaba, no debía callarse, mientras de la peor manera que lo tratara, mejor para ella pues se aburrirían de tener alguna chica de su "altura" (o por así decir, baja).

Reiji estaba completamente molesto, le había dejado pasar las primeras palabras, pero cuando escuchó la palabra abominación soltó un gran bufido, agarrando a la todavía débil chica de la muñeca y apretándola fuertemente. Tanto que hasta podría cortarle la circulación.

—De verdad…. — la mayoría de las veces empezaba con aquellas dos palabras, así que suspiró tratando de tranquilizar sus impulsos agresivos, él tenía la mayor paciencia de todos, por esa misma razón no debía alterarse por simples palabras de una mal educada — No se lo que estás pensando o planeando, de todas formas no te servirá. — Informó al instante con un tono estricto — Si piensas que de esa manera podrás salir de este lugar estás completamente equivocada, a mí no me podrás engañar fácilmente, si es que así también lo piensas…ah… me sería todo tan fácil si pudiera leerte la mente ahora mismo — posicionó un par dedos en la frente — Pero de todas formas. Intentes lo que intentes, si no te comportas de una buena manera, tendremos que asesinarte — lo dijo claramente sin titubear.

Hikari trató de no demostrar miedo, si no, trataba de enfrentarlo. Al final de cuentas nunca le había temido a la muerte, estaba preparada en cualquier momento, pero sabía que no debía morir en un lugar como ese, o al menos a las manos de ellos. La muerte la había perseguido desde hace años, si aquel hombre no la hubiera salvado de su infierno, quizás en donde estaría en ese momento, ¿Sufriendo todavía? ¿En las calles? ¿En el cielo? ¿En el infierno? Eso es una incógnita.

Reiji la miraba extrañado por mostrarse tan valiente, y eso que sabía que estaba en peligro, ya que estaba en frente de un vampiro que podía comerla en cualquier momento. Tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle algunas cosas que tenía en mente, pero por su mala suerte unos pequeños golpes de escucharon, avisando que alguien estaba afuera, llamando a la puerta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud impresionante, la cual le acompañaba el gran crujir. Al entrar se pudo ver al pequeño muchacho que estaba abrazado a su oso, como siempre. Su rostro se giró para observar a la muchacha que se encontraba todavía en la cama, con su rostro ahora con un color rojizo más suave, casi rosa. La sonrisa del pelimorado se agrandó al verla despierta, nunca esperó que tendría una diversión tan luego, pero recordó lo que había hablado con el pelinegro.

—Nos estamos aburriendo…Ne~ ¿Teddy? — le preguntó al peluche, el cual lo abrazó con más fuerzas aún. — ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar? — le preguntó esta vez al pelinegro que lo mirada con tranquilidad, después de todo se esperaba algo así de él.

Reiji se levantó para buscar las maletas.

—Que todos vengan aquí, aquella muchacha también — ordenó en simples palabras.

Aquel pálido chico, no dijo nada más, a paso lento se dirigió a la salida para luego desaparecer. A Hikari se le estaba haciendo ya una costumbre, los había visto tantas veces aparecer y desaparecer por aquí y por allá que le parecía normal que fueran casi fantasmas.

—Él es el cuarto, Kanato, es el hermano medio de los trillizos — aquella voz había sacado de los pensamientos a la pelinegra, solamente asintió guardando la información en su mente, después de tantas molestia tendría que recordar los _horribles _nombres que tenían, o bueno, así los encontrara ella.

— ¿A que se refirió con empezar? — preguntó fingiendo ignorar lo que había dicho anteriormente el chico que cada vez que decía algo la fulminaba con la mirada, al parecer su voz le molestaba.

—Todo a su momento — fue la pequeña respuesta que le dio, dejándola con una gran duda en su mente. Reiji sonrió para sus adentros, ahora sería juzgada por todos ellos.

.

.

.

Yui se abotonaba el pijama nuevo que tenía, no lo había usado en ningún momento, pero este era el adecuado. Un largo vestido color beige, muy afeminado como ella lo era. Aunque se había dicho que era un pijama, parecía en realidad un vestido casual.

Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, hace unos minutos atrás Kanato le había avisado sobre la pequeña reunión en la habitación que era ahora de Hikari, desde lejos se escuchaban la voz de los demás, parecían no callarse y Reiji no hacía nada para controlarlos. Con bastante timidez, la rubia abrió la puerta lentamente, primero miró de reojo lo que pasaba dentro, para finalmente adentrarse en la pequeña habitación; todos guardaron silencio al ver que una de las "personajes principales" había llegado.

—Tú — la mirada del pelinegro se dirigió a la frágil humana que se estremeció un poco — Revisa las maletas de ella — eso no fue una pregunta, si no que una de otras ordenes que Reiji tenía en mente, la chica asintió con la cabeza y abrió las maletas.

En una de ellas habían ropas normales, no era necesario obsérvalas una por una, no tenía nada que ocultar por ahí. Abrió la segunda, ahí habían cosas interesantes, por ejemplo: un collar; parecía un pequeño frasquito transparente, pero en su interior se podía divisar un liquido carmesí, del mismo color de una rosa rosa que acababa de florecer, estaba sujetada con una delicada cadena de plata.

Un leve pero dulce aroma se sintió en la habitación, los hermanos Sakamaki estaban confundidos por aquello tan inesperado. Hikari los miraba a todos con una ceja alzada, no entendía que era lo que ocurría y por que ponían aquellas rostros de "impactados"; le quitó el collar a Yui y lo abrazó entre sus brazos molesta, aquel collar era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, y si la tenía Yui, posiblemente cualquiera de los chicos tomaría aquel objeto.

— ¿Por qué lo tratas de esconder? — preguntó el pelinegro que la miraba con curiosidad y seriedad.

—No es de tu incumbencia, y la de ninguno de ustedes — respondió apretando cada vez más su collar.

— ¡Eh! Dilo de una vez, ore-sama quiere saberlo — dice el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos molesto, no le gustaba que una chica con la que a penas había conocido se negara a contestar una simple pregunta — Te lo ordeno que me lo digas a mí — se acercó con el propósito de que se sintiera incomoda y de esa manera entregara el objeto que protegía tanto, pero no pestañeaba para nada.

—No.

Aquella respuesta rebotó por las paredes de la habitación, todos estaban completamente enojados, o bueno la mayoría, Laito seguía pensando en que era una chica muy interesante por aquel lado feroz que tenía. La rubia que estaba a su lado le miraba preocupada por su carácter, sabía que era más fuerte que el suyo, pero nunca pensaría que respondería de una manera tan fría y cortante, al parecer estaba conociendo una nueva faceta.

—H-Hikari-kun, ¿No crees que estaría bien que lo observaran solamente un momento? — preguntó la muchacha de ojos rosas en un tono amigable, el mismo que usaba para convencerla. La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, no quería ceder a aquella suplica, no quería mirarla a los ojos pues se rendiría y terminaría entregando de todas formas el preciado collar, eso le molestaba, ser controlada por una persona que quería demasiado. Yui la miraba sin entender, ¿Acaso ese collar era tan importante para ella? Bueno, debía admitir que solamente un par de veces lo tocó ya que eran como hermanas, pero algunas veces cuando alguien más lo hacía se ponía completamente furiosa.

—Se que nunca me he negado a ti Yui, pero no se si entregar este accesorio aunque sea por unos momentos — explicó con tranquilidad, en un tono casi normal. — Si debo hacerlo tendré que hacer unas preguntas antes de que alguno de ustedes me la haga — dejó en claro al instante, no quería que lo rompieran en mil pedazos como si nada, deshaciéndose de algo inservible, como había nombrado algo parecido Reiji anteriormente, le molestaba que hiciera comentarios como esos, todas las personas eran servibles, al igual que los objetos, pero como era un arrogante vampiro suponía que no entendía nada de eso.

—Por favor… — rogó nuevamente la rubia con un leve puchero en su rostro, pensaba que de esa manera convencería a Hikari para que lo entregara de una buena vez.

La pelinegra suspiró, dejando el collar encima de la cama para que el que quisiera lo tomara.

Todos los que estaban ahí excepto Yui, se "tiraron" a oler el collar, literalmente; estaban sorprendidos pues no entendían nada. La pálida muchacha empezaba a entender lo que ocurría, ¿Su collar contenía algo extraño?

—Ese olor me molesta — admitió Subaru, pero por otra parte le encantaba. Le gustaba tanto que deseaba destruirlo, pero se contuvo sus ansias solamente por que sabía lo que era tener algo preciado, aunque ese no era el único hecho, no impediría que cuando todas las dudas sean resuelta lo haga polvo como el celular de Yui.

Kanato lo tomó, tratando de abrir el pequeño frasco, pero este no cedía para nada, en cambio, pareciera como si estuviera sellado por completo, pero si fuera de aquella manera no podrían oler correctamente aquel aroma.

— ¿Ah~? ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas~? — preguntó coquetamente el castaño mientras miraba a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama todavía, quería sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, no le importaba que estuvieran todos a su alrededor, pero no era hora de hacer aquellas cosas en se momento. Sonrió y junto a este gesto salió también un suspiro.

—Hay que abrirlo… — dijo el rubio que estaba acostado en una silla, nadie se había percatado de ello, pero cuando escucharon esas palabras, estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¡Qué no! — exclamó enojada la muchacha.

Subaru tomó el frasco entre una de sus manos, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. Lo raro fue que no se rompió. Él siguió usando más fuerza aún, pero ni si quiera había rastros de que alguien le hubiera hecho algo. Todos estaban impresionados, en ese día si tendrían que decir cuantas veces se han impresionado por los hechos, perderían la cuenta.

— ¿Satisfechos? — estaba enojada por el comportamiento de todos ellos.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó de su lugar y con solamente su fuerza de voluntad se apresuró en alcanzar al collar. Lo agarró entre sus manos, a la vez que hizo esto cayó al suelo golpeándose en su suave rostro, podría decirse que le había dejado algo rojo, pero como ya tenía el rostro de esa tonalidad gracias al resfrío, no podría diferenciarse.

—"De verdad eres una insolente" — repitió las palabras claramente que le había dicho el más _educado_ de los Sakamaki; se levantó de su lugar, apretando con fuerzas todavía su tesoro — Esas fueron las palabras con las que me habías hecho una descripción sobre mi misma, ¿No? — todos la miraban con atención, el receptor principal de aquel mensaje, apoyó su mentón en un par de dedos, la muchacha continuó — Ahora he repetido esas palabras, ¿Debería explicarlo? — miró a cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Yui, por último sonrió.

—Tenemos a alguien que lo único que hace es dormir, y alguien se cree superior por el solo hecho de decirlo en voz alta — miró al rubio y pelirrojo que fruncieron el ceño — También un pervertido sin arreglo y alguien llamado señor destructor — el castaño sonrió, en cambio el otro bufó molesto — Y por último alguien que habla solamente son su oso y… otro que lo único que quiere es que los demás sean como "él" — remarcó entre comillas, todos estaban completamente enfurecidos ante las confesiones, de verdad querían destruirla ahí mismo, menos uno que solamente se divertía.

Hikari dirigió la mirada hacia Yui.

—En vez de estar ayudándome, lo único que estás haciendo es hacerle favores, sabes que te quiero, pero no podrás ser la niña buena e inocente por siempre — confesó furiosa, la destinataria miró al suelo, no podía reclamar pues por una parte para ella tenía razón, debería estar apoyándola, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, tratando de ayudar a otros.

—No puedo negar que hace poco habíamos sido muy descuidados y no nos comportamos de una buena manera — le estresaba admitir las cosas — Pero de todas formas recuerda que estas en nuestro territorio, antes de terminar esta conversación necesitamos saber sobre aquel collar, y que sea rápido.

Se sentó en el suelo por las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de antes, en realidad no puedo dar mucha información, un cinco por ciento es por que no me gusta darla, pero la mayoría es por que como dije anteriormente mis recuerdos son escasos, pero diré lo que pueda — inhaló para luego empezar — En un casa creo que igual de grande que esta, vivía una mujer de unos ojos verdes hermosos, los cuales me demostraban siempre bondad cuando iba allí por alguna razón, la última vez que la vi me dio este collar, me dijo unas palabras que no recuerdo, además de eso veía con mis propios ojos como creaba esto, pero aún así las imágenes que tengo son borrosas. Después no volví.

Nadie dijo nada, después de todo la información no sirvió demasiado, Reiji se levantó para retirarse sin decir una palabra, quería darle un castigo por haberlos insultados a todos anteriormente, pero si quería más información debía tener un poco de su confianza; si por casualidad no se la ganaba, la robaría sin lugar a dudas, descubriría toda su mente. Una voz lo sacó de sus maniáticos pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué ustedes son los únicos que viven aquí? — preguntó la muchacha desde su lugar, nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

Inmediatamente el par de los hermanos mayores pensaron en su madre estricta, la cual finalmente terminó muerta a manos del pelinegro. Los trillizos fruncieron el ceño; a Kanato le molestaba cantar para ella y aquel apodo _"mi canario",_ Laito no le molestaba demasiado, ya que tuvo una relación especial con su madre, pero eso no cambia lo que le había hecho. Ayato se cruzó de brazos, le irritaba recordar la voz que le decía lo que debía hacer, solamente por ser el menor del trío. Subaru se quedó en silencio, una angustia y tristeza lo invadió, el rostro melancólico de su madre pidiendo que la matasen de una buena vez, eso era realmente duro para él.

—Maté a mi madre — dijeron los cinco hermanos al unísono, excepto Shu que se mantenía en silencio.

—Y no tenemos una buena relación con nuestro padre — agregó Reiji, pues presentía que la muchacha iba a preguntar algo más.

La chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza, quedándose en completo silencio por la incomoda situación, el ambiente se había puesto pesado, además de que todos parecían perdidos en su mirada, Hikari intentaba levantarse para volver a acostarse en la cama, no quería pasar mucho tiempo en el frío suelo de la habitación.

—Bien, supongo que por ahora hemos o he terminado con las preguntas, aunque no te relajes mucho, pronto tendrás que responderme miles de cosas — abrió la gran puerta color marrón, la cual brillaba de lo muy cuidada que estaba, pero a pesar el gran crujido que se escuchaba al abrirla o cerrarla, demostraba que tenía muchos años — Kanato, quédate a ver las condiciones de ella.

Kanato no reaccionó, no sabía si sonreír o sentirse enfadado, por el simple hecho de cuidar a una nueva muñeca la cual le había dicho cosas horribles; se giró hacía ella. No podía negar que tenía una piel muy delicada, tanto que daban ganas de clavarles los colmillos de inmediato, debía hacerlo, pero se había quedado ahí para "cuidarla". De todos modos ya podría en otra ocasión.

Hikari se mantuvo un buen rato completamente inmóvil, observando al pelimorado el cual tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, o simplemente en su osito Teddy; no entendía por que era de aquella manera, parecía un verdadero niño aunque tuviera aproximadamente su edad, no quería preguntarle algo como eso, posiblemente terminaría en su propia tumba, le sonaría gracioso si ella fuera vampiresa, pero no lo es.

La fiebre empezó a aumentar y no podía soportar mucho tiempo estar arropada sin ningún paño en su frente o algo que le regule la temperatura del cuerpo, se sentó al lado del pelimorado que estaba a la orilla de la cama. Estaba completamente mareada, tanto que se había quedado pensando en todo lo que a pasado desde que llegó. Kanato con su mirada seria, miró a la pelinegra que estaba al lado suyo, por alguna razón se molestó que lo "acompañara".

— ¿Hmn? ¿Qué te sucede, sentándose a mi lado? — preguntó mirándola, ignorando el hecho de que el rostro de la chica estaba rojo como la misma sangre que deseaba tanto.

—Bueno… iba a buscar algo, no lo se, un paño para mojarlo y mantenerlo en la frente, ¿No me podrías ir a buscar alguno? — respondió sin moverse de su lugar, no quería hacerlo enfadar en ese momento, pero como había visto en unos segundos; tan solo acercarse a él se metería en una pequeña discusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "me podrías ir a buscar uno? ¿Por qué debería ir a buscarlo yo? Te acercas a mí, incluso me pides un favor… — no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ir a buscar algo que no le sirviera a él, además era la comida, no tenía derecho a pedir nada en específico. —Realmente eres como un insecto, tan molesto…

La joven miró a un lado incomoda por la situación.

—No quería obligarte, solamente era una pregunta si aunque sea me podrías ayudar en algo, pero como veo no lo harás en absoluto — se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, no podía controlar el involuntario movimiento, ya que sus condiciones no eran las mejores. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, a pesar de tener un gran orgullo, tendría que dejarlo en ese momento, no le corrigió sobre de que ella misma era un insecto, pues ahora mismo parecía uno estando en el suelo, pidiendo que la aplastaran.

El pálido muchacho soltó una gran risa al verla de rodillas en el suelo.

— Eso…deberías arrastrarte como el gusano que eres HAHAHAHA~— abrazaba a su osito Teddy para contenerse la risa, se veía tan patética, podría decirse que pareciera como si le estuviera suplicando que le ayudara, eso le encantaba, que rueguen por algo, ¿Y…si lo hizo a propósito?, se preguntaba en la mente curioso el pelimorado. — Ya que tanto me lo ruegas iré, espera, regresaré.

Por primera vez sonrió de verdad a uno de ellos, no esperó que al caerse por casualidad le haga hacer algo como eso. No diría las gracias hasta que lo traiga, posiblemente haya algún truco para eso. Kanato empezó a dirigirse a la salida, Hikari tratando de levantarse, sin querer agarró la pierna del mismo chico, haciendo que este cayese al suelo en un instante.

Quería morir. No podía creer el gran error.

Hubo un gran silencio en la amplia habitación, la respiración del pelimorado se escuchaba agitada, eso no demostraba nada bueno.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué me has jalado la pierna?! ¡¿Estás tratando de molestarme?! — preguntaba a gritos, completamente enfadado, quería chuparle cada gota de su sangre hasta dejarla muerta, completamente seca como todas las muñecas que cuidaba _amablemente._ — ¡Me he caído! — informó remarcando aquellas palabras.

Soltó el agarre rápidamente, para subirse a la cama con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, debía alejarse rápidamente de él, la furia siempre descontrola a las personas y no se preguntaba como debe ser con un vampiro.

—No te jalé, digo, si lo hice y fue por un simple error — miró a ambos lados rápidamente buscando una respuesta en su cerebro mas coherente — ¡Si me hubiera ayudado desde un principio tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido!

— ¿Qué no me has jalado la pierna…? Eres una mentirosa, me estás mintiendo ¡¿VERDAD?! — sus ojos se abrían como platos mientras con uno de sus brazos hacía movimientos desesperados y la voz que aumentaba cada vez más lo acompañaba. Sonaba tan aterrador, Hikari quería correr de ahí y desaparecer, pero había una sola y única puerta la cual estaba justamente detrás del muchacho que la miraba con furia.

Se aferró a las sabanas, estando atenta a cualquier movimiento del chico, presentía que quería matarla, pero debía preparase para cualquier situación, por alguna razón tenía las uñas largas, aunque estaban bien cuidadas. Para la mayoría podrían ser un estorbo, pero a la chica ojos rosas le servía a la perfección, como un verdadero gato podría arañar el rostro de su atacante, o por lo menos sacarle los ojos y correr.

— ¿Piensas que te haré algo? — Preguntó con un tono angelical — Pues tal vez tengas razón, no te perdonaré por esto….no…te ¡PERDONARÉ! — Se acercó a la pelinegra que parecía un animal en defensa, no pudo evitar sonreír por ver aquel dulce rostro actuando como alguien feroz — Esto es tan irritante… — musitó cerca de su cuello, inhalando y exhalando con su respiración temblorosa de rabia.

La muchacha tembló al instante, no por miedo a él, si no por miedo de no saber que le pasaría si le llegara a hacer algo. En realidad no tenía por que temerle a un rostro tan tierno como el que tenía, aquella voz que era igual a la de un joven muy, muy pequeño. Sonrió levemente ante sus pensamientos, eso hizo que confundiera al pelimorado, no era normal que una muchacha pusiera una sonrisa al momento de ser comida.

—Preferiría que te alejes de mí, si quieres sangre extremadamente deliciosa ve a otro lado — informó aunque no sabía ni si quiera que sabor tenía su propia sangre, por lo que pensaba, la sangre podría tener el sabor de su personalidad, tal vez mala, como ella lo era. — Y si no lo haces a las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas — sabía que no podía usar fuerza en las condiciones que estaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Fufufu~ De verdad eres tonta, sabes que no puedes contra mí y aún así lo intentas… — su voz se agudizaba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, con la mano derecha acariciaba con ternura el largo y oscuro cabello de la muchacha, como si ya fuera su muñeca, la cual pudiera cuidar y adorar para siempre, viva o muerta. — Te daré una razón para haber nacido — comentó sonriendo el "dulce" muchacho — Te convertirás en mi muñeca, ese es tu deseo, ¿Verdad? Ya que tanto lo pides…lo haré, aquí…mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La amable muchacha se encontraba en la habitación del más serio y estricto de los Sakamaki. Él le había ordenado que vaya a su habitación cuando todos se esfumaran a hacer sus propias cosas. He ahí estaba, sentada en un gran sofá de terciopelo carmesí, que no cabe decir que con unos toques muy elegantes.

Los penetrantes ojos que tenía el pelinegro la observaban tratando de adivinar que pensaba, el silencio gobernaba la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía ni la más mínima palabra, incluso, la respiración de la chica no se escuchaba, y eso que respiraba de una manera agitada cuando estaba en frente de alguno de los hermanos.

—Me gustaría que me contaras la relación entre esa chica y tú, no puedo comprenderlo correctamente. Digo, ¿Por qué ambas vienen y no solamente una? También por la simple razón de que ella te trate con cariño por así decir; pero en todas palabras, háblame sobre el pasado de ambas.

Yui se quedó sin habla por las inesperadas preguntas, dudó varios segundos en responder, pensaba en que haría Hikari en su posición, pero no estaría mal hablar del pasado de vez en cuando, puesto de que al final de cuenta todo terminaría saliendo a la luz. Respiró profundo y soltó un gran suspiro, con valentía se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos con desafío por primera vez.

—Bien…supongo que tendré que contarte un pequeño resumen, no se si deba contar más de la cuenta ya que no quiero perder a Hikari… — musitó las últimas palabras.

—Desde que recuerdo mi padre me cuidaba y enseñaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más eran las cosas religiosas, como era de suponer si era dueño de una gran iglesia. — sonrió ante los lindos momentos de ambos, pero evitaba quedarse pensando demasiado para no abrumar al pelinegro — Pero luego de un buen tiempo se daba cuenta que no tenía demasiado tiempo para estar conmigo, y entonces me veía muy sola. Por esa misma razón decidió ir al orfanato para adoptar a alguien que me acompañara…

No era un día agradable como la mayoría de las veces, incluso, el orfanato daba un tono escalofriante gracias a los vientos otoñales.

La pequeña pálida rubia, tomó con fuerzas la mano de su padre para sentirse protegida de esa manera y no tener miedo al entrar en un lugar desconocido, en donde no sabía que le podía esperar. El hombre le sonrió, demostrándole que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por que preocuparse, que no habían _monstruos _en aquel gran lugar.

En ese momento niños y adolescentes de distintas edades estaban almorzando, algunos hacían ruido hablando y jugando como todo joven haría. Pero habían otros que estaban en completo silencio, eso era extraño, ya que los únicos que guardaban silencio era un pequeño grupo de cinco chicos, en los cuales cuatro eran hombres y solamente había una chica.

Lo que inmediatamente pensó Yui fue que necesitaban un propósito en la vida, ya que sus ojos no demostraban esperanza, Y si lo hacían, tal vez fuera que salir de aquel lugar.

—Y bien… ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu nuevo amigo o amiga? — preguntó su padre con una sonrisa, observando la mayoría de las mesas en donde estaban los más bulliciosos, ya que pensaba que sería mejor alguien que le alegrara el día con sonrisas y chistes. Pero Yui no estaba interesada en ninguno de los que prefería el padre.

No podía quitarle la vista a la chica de cabellos negros, tan oscuros como la misma noche sin estrellas.

—Ella —la apuntó con su dedo índice, de esa manera los demás chicos que acompañaban a la pelinegra la miraron con los ojos entre cerrados.

La mujer que mandaba en ese lugar se puso al lado del padre, para observar mejor a quien se refería la pequeña niña. Asintió lentamente impresionada por la elección.

—Se llama Hikari, tiene casi la misma edad que su hija, aunque es muy callada y no suele decir casi nada. — fue el comentario de morena, no tenía nada en especifico que decir, a menos que sea que intentaba escaparse del orfanato miles de veces, pero eso evitaría _deshacerse_ de otro niño.

—Hikari…es un bonito nombre, ¿No lo crees Yui-chan? — preguntó su padre con su típica sonrisa amable.

Asintió lentamente sin pestañear.

— ¡Hikari, cariño, ven un momento! — la llamó la mujer morena desde su lugar.

Cuando la tal Hikari se giró para ver que ocurría, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si fuera una niña malcriada que quisiera matar a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Susurró unas palabras a sus amigos, para luego asentir y dirigirse en donde se encontraba la mujer que la llamaba.

—Hikari, desde hoy ellos te vendrán a visitar la mayoría de los días. Tienen la intención de adoptarte, ¡Además de eso podrías tener una nueva amiga, se llama Yui! — comentó alegre, pero la chica no le prestó atención excepto al nombre que había dicho, mantenía su mirada en la chica que tenía casi la misma edad que ella.

Se miraron mutuamente, dándose cuenta que sus ojos eran de casi la misma tonalidad, eran como el mundo opuesto, pero sentían que estaban conectadas por una razón. En ese momento fue cuando Hikari por primera vez le sonreía a alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, Hikari- kun — sonrió con amabilidad Yui, extendiéndole la mano.

—S-supongo… — asintió con la cabeza la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_**Sentía que la luz por fin la acompañaba  
Una sonrisa sincera que no había visto en tanto tiempo  
Algo que le causaba nostalgia pero felicidad a la vez.  
Quizás una nueva hermana que le acompañara.  
Y borrara toda memoria muerta para siempre.**_

…_**Yui**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He aquí el otro episodio. Creo que me he demorado mucho en subirlo, es más largo que los anteriores. Y… pues me demoré por algunas cosillas por ahí, pero aún así trataré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. _

_¿Review? owo_


	6. Entre espinas

"Entre espinas"

"_**Quiero abrasar todo lo que está en mi camino  
Lo despreciable se quedará atrás  
De mi pasado nunca nadie hablará  
Le cerraré la boca… por la eternidad"**_

Tal como lo había dicho aquella morena, Yui y su padre visitaban día por medio a la pequeña pelinegra que con gusto los recibía, a pesar de que sus amigos no estaban muy felices, mantenían su boca cerrada, pareciera como si alguien les hubiera puesto un candado.

Habían arreglado todo perfectamente, ya habían hecho los papeles suficientes. La despedida de Hikari fue realmente melancólica, los rostros de los chicos pedían que no se fuera por nada del mundo, pero ella no hizo nada para impedirlo y quedarse con ellos, ya que era parte de algo que siempre creía: El destino.

—No era mi intención separarla de sus amigos, pero lo decidimos todos, y ella con gusto se fue con nosotros — explicó la rubia que pareciera como si estuviera hablando con el mismo brillante suelo de la habitación — así que como se fue a vivir con nosotros, en todas palabras, es mi mejor amiga, hermana. Ambas sabemos que no lo somos realmente, pero como pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntas, nos tratamos como tal.

—Entonces es por eso que se preocupa tanto por ti… — murmuró interesado el pelinegro escuchando con atención lo que decía la muchacha que en ese momento se encontraba en frente de él — Sigue, por favor. — a pesar de ser estricto, no debía olvidar sus modales, y si quería buena información con mayor razón debía utilizar aquellas palabras.

Yui asintió.

—Pasó mucho tiempo desde que empezó a vivir con nosotros, era una chica bastante inteligente a pesar de su edad, podría decirse que aprendía mejor que yo las cosas que nos enseñaba nuestro padre, sus ojos demostraban una esperanza que no cualquiera tendría, una de las razones por la que nos queremos tanto debe ser esa. Pero…siempre terminábamos discutiendo por una sola razón.

Dos chicas de aproximadamente diez años estaban de rodillas orándole a Dios, como usualmente lo hacían, era una tradición que a ambas le gustaba, no debían perder la fe. Al haber terminado, se miraron mutuamente para dedicarse una sonrisa, pero la de la rubia se desvaneció poco a poco, para finalmente mirar al suelo con tristeza.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Hikari con curiosidad por la mirada que tenía, le preocupaba sus reacciones, ya que la conocía perfectamente, casi de pies a cabeza.

—Ese collar… ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Por culpa de aquello hace no mas de una hora habíamos peleado por el simple hecho de que no te gustaba que lo tocara… — musitó con timidez.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera robar sus pensamientos, pero era completamente imposible hacer eso. Dio un paso hacía adelante, acariciando con ternura la ondulada cabellera rubia.

—Lo siento por enfadarme por algo tan insignificante, hermana — sonrió con tristeza — Pero es muy importante para mí, podría decirse que es el objeto que mantiene mi fe firme, he vivido con el collar todo este tiempo, a sido mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo, desde que la hermosa mujer me lo dio como muestra de gratitud — sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa, al recordarla sentía que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

—¿No podrías contármelo con más claridad? — le preguntó todavía curiosa, sentía como si fuera un cofre de secretos, el cual no se podía abrir hasta encontrar la llave adecuada.

—Lo haría si lo recordara… — fueron las últimas palabras de esa conversación, ya que después se retiró del lugar en una caminata silenciosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los escalofriantes orbes morados se dirigían a la profunda mirada rosa de la muchacha, la cual intentaba zafarse del agarre, le dolían las muñecas, Kanato usaba demasiada fuerza para retenerla, pero eso era algo de lo cual no se percataba, solamente Hikari lo hacía.

—Hmn… te mueves de esa manera, a pesar de que eres una simple y débil humana, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser mi muñeca? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—¡No quiero ser nada de ti! — agregó simplemente — Tampoco me gustaría morir por tu culpa, solamente… solamente… — empezó a darle grandes rodillazos en el estomago, para que de esa manera pudiera haber una vía de escape.

—¿Qué no…quieres? — preguntó con la voz cortada por el llanto, sus ojos se veían brillosos, como tal niño que evitaba llorar. — Teddy quería tener una nueva amiga… —la respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada — ¡ERES TAN MOLESTA! — gritó enojado por la simple razón de ser una egoísta.

—Pu…pues no la tendrá — por alguna razón en ese momento su mandíbula temblaba a más no poder, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No tenía tanto miedo para que le ocurriera algo así. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para pensar en la situación, y luego de eso llegó a la conclusión. Escalofríos.

—¿Hmn? ¿Estás… sudando? — preguntó observando las pequeñas gotas que recorrían de su frente, llegando hasta el cuello y terminaban en su hombro — Tu cuello está húmedo… tanto que tu cabello se a pegado a el — lamió lentamente, probando el delicioso sudor de la chica, que tenía un dulce sabor, parecía de verdad un caramelo. — Si el sabor de tu sudor es así me pregunto como debe ser tu sangre…fufufu~

Buscó con la mirada algo servible, y encontró lo que necesitaba.

—Kanato-kun — dice con un tono de amabilidad, pero había algo malo detrás de aquello — Si no te quitas inmediatamente, Teddy no volverá a existir.

Lo único que logró agarrar del peluche fue la pata izquierda, por lo que había tocado podría romperla fácilmente, sabía que produciría un gran escandalo, pero no quería que un ser como él la tocase como si fuera comida.

—¿Qué…estás haciendo? — preguntó con una voz perturbadora — ¡SUELTA A TEDDY INMEDIATAMENTE! — ordenó furioso, tratando de alcanzar con manos el peluche como podía, pero no alcanzaba, pero esa misma razón tuvo que separarse de ella, y se esa manera ir a buscar su oso que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Aprovechando el momento en que Kanato se levantó por la preocupación que tenía a su "acompañante", se levantó de la cama, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación, no volvería ahí hasta que el pelimorado desapareciera. No tenía ni la más minima idea a donde iba, pero la salida sería una buena idea para ella.

Los pasillos parecían como si se alargaban cada vez más y nunca terminaran , su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento perdía la conciencia, por esa misma razón, abrió una de las últimas puertas del primer piso.

Una gran brisa hizo que sus largos cabellos de color azabache se movieran como si estuviera bailando, sentía que era refrescante, aunque todavía sudaba, el viento frío regulaba su temperatura. Caminó lentamente disfrutando de la agradable sensación de estar libre. Pero no duró demasiado, ya que empezó a temblar nuevamente, nunca tenía frío, tenía calor, pero por otra parte tenías demasiado frío. Era una gran confusión.

Se sentó lentamente en el suelo de grandes rocas, junto a muchas rosas blancas que demostraban la pureza de aquel jardín, bueno, podría decirse así si las personas que vivieran en esta mansión no fueran vampiros. Lentamente cerró sus parpados, apoyándose en los matorrales de rosas, pero lamentablemente su cabello se enredó en ellas, produciendo una leve desesperación, ya que si se movía demasiado podría hacerse daño, y era lo que menos quería en una situación como esa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó un muchacho albino, el cual parecía molesto por la presencia de la pelinegra.

Ésta dio un gran salto producto de la impresión. No quería empezar otra persecución, desde la última vez que lo vio, le encontró al menos terrible que los demás, así que quizás pudiera hablar y tratar de tranquilizarlo, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, eso se podía notar desde lejos.

—Descansando — mintió, ya había empezado mal una conversación, se maldecía por dentro por no haber contestado de una manera aunque sea un poco de amabilidad. Observó al albino el cual mantenía su rostro enojado y no decía absolutamente nada.

Miró hacía un lado resignada.

—Corrí… y llegué aquí, mi cabello está atrapado — informó en simples palabras.

—¿Te atrapaste? ¿Sola? — se notaba un pequeño tono de diversión, pero la molestía no desaparecía. Podría fácilmente comerla ahí mismo, pero no tenía la necesidad, eso era algo que no podría explicar.

—No… me atrapó el fantasma gasparín — dijo en un tono sarcástico por las preguntas estúpidas, si alguien más la hubiera atrapado posiblemente no estaría en ese momento hablando, estaría en otras condiciones no muy agradables.

—Tsk — se agachó para estar a la altura de la molestosa chica, no le agradó para nada aquellas palabras, las bromas no le hacían gracia — Ten — le entregó una cuchilla de plata, la cual guardaba en su bolsillo, al igual que la pelinegra, eso era algo apreciado para él…pero por alguna razón se lo entregó a ella sin dificultad.

Hikari no entendía por que le entregó aquel objeto, pero sin dudar lo aceptó, agarrándolo con rapidez y de una manera adecuada. Se veía muy afilado, un solo rose y ya tendría un corte.

—¿Por qué me has entregado esto? — preguntó mientras trataba de cortar las ramas de rosas, no quería cortarse el cabello, pues tendría que tener aquel cuchillo muy cerca del cuello y no sería muy seguro que digamos.

—Quiero descansar aquí y ver la luna llena. Apresúrate y vete — frunció el ceño. Lo que había dicho era verdad, debía admitir que los días de luna llena eran los mejores, pero el problema era que sentía una gran sequedad en su garganta.

—Ya que quieres que tanto me vaya de aquí… — suspiró, se estaba cansando de cortar las fuertes ramas de rosas — ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El muchacho dudo unos momentos y cerró los parpados por dos segundos.

—Tch, que molestia…bien, pásamelo, rápido — ordenó enojado por la demora. Tal como pidió el chico, la pelinegra se lo entregó enseguida. — Todo terminará si lo hago rápido, ¿Verdad? — se acercó para observar en donde estaba atrapada, no solamente era su cabello, también parte de su vestuario. Bufó molesto, como de costumbre, le iba a ser difícil romperlas sin usar fuerza bruta, pero la joven no era nadie especial para tratarla con cuidado, o tal vez sí.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al ver que no hacía nada.

—Cállate — ordenó en su típico tono — Corto las ramas, ¿Verdad? — agarró una de las ramas con cuidado, y con un solo movimiento trató de cortarlas, pero eran más firmes de lo que pensaba. Hace poco se había dicho así mismo que no usaría la fuerza bruta, pero era su naturaleza. — Enserio, ¿De que están hechas? — dijo en voz alta, con molestia.

Hikari se molestó un poco, sentía los tirones de cabello, pero no tenía que olvidar que la estaba "ayudando".

—Vamos, córtate rápido — enfurecido cortó con fuerza la rama, lo hizo con tanta brutalidad que su mano llegó hasta el duro suelo con rocas — Bien, ahora vete.

La joven miró a ambos lados sin saber que decir, pero respiró profundamente para armarse de valor.

—Todavía…falta — movió su cuello al lado derecho para darle a entender que una de ellas estaba enganchada al hombro, podía sentirla, en realidad se le hacía la más molesta de todas. Nunca había odiado las rosas, pero en ese momento las maldecía.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios?! — gritó furioso, sentía como si estuviera siendo controlado por ella, eso le causaba una furia realmente indescriptible — ¿Por qué la cortaría? — apretó sus puños dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo — Que fastidiosa…me voy. ¿Por qué continuaría haciendo algo tan tonto? Si tantos problemas tienes entonces tira con fuerzas. — estaba a punto de levantarse para irse, pero un olor inundo sus fosas nasales.

Tal como lo había dicho el chico, estaba tirando de las ramas tratando de zafarse, pero en el camino destruyó parte de su uniformé y no solo eso, dejó largas heridas en el recorrido. Hikari respiró de una manera agitada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea quién cuidaba las rosas, pero eran tan fuertes como la madera.

Miró a un lado para encontrarse con la sedienta mirada del albino.

—Sería mejor…jugar contigo, ¿No crees?

.

.

.

—Esa muchacha siempre ha guardado secretos a todo el mundo, ¿Verdad? — se levantó para preparar uno de sus adorados té, ya que se veía que la conversación iba a durar demasiado, puesto que la rubia no hablaba demasiado y él tenía muchas preguntas.

—Sí — asintió — Pero luego de eso trató de contarme más cosas, nos volvimos más unidas y…

Dos largas coletas de un color negro como la oscuridad cayeron sobre los hombros de la muchacha, haciendo que se viera más pequeña de lo que era. Se giró para observar a su hermana mayor, que estaba tratando de hacerse el mismo peinado que ella, pero no lo lograba por que tenía el cabello demasiado corto.

—No te resultará, pero podríamos tener el mismo peinado…pero algo diferente — se acercó para hacerle dos pequeñas coletas, eran casi del mismo tamaño que su dedo corazón, pero un poco más largas.

Maravillada, Yui no dudó en abrazar a su acompañante.

—¡Me gustan! ¡Me gustan mucho! — dice con alegría.

—¿De verdad? Te ves muy…

Ambas abrieron sus ojos a más no poder. Al abrazarse tan fuerte, podían sentir el latir de sus corazones, los cuales estaban sincronizados al igual que la misma música. Una gran tranquilizar las inundó, pero a la vez un gran dolor, como si un cuchillo se incrustara.

_**Sangre.**_

_**El estomago ardía.**_

_**Una melodía de piano.**_

_**Una fuerte caída.**_

_**El olor a las rosas.**_

_**Y al final todo era fuego.**_

—¿A que te refieres? — preguntó el pelinegro tratando de comprender lo sucedido, pero realmente no tendía sentido para su punto de vista.

—Sentimos las mismas cosas, eso lo averiguamos al despertar unas horas después — meditó un minuto — Lo que vimos fue sangre, la cual caída de gota en gota en un largo pasillo con una alfombra de color escarlata. Llevaba a unas escaleras, en donde en ese momento nuestro estomago empezó a doler, como si tuviéramos un par de espadas en nuestros estómagos — se estremeció al recordar — Pero luego el dolor era más suave, y una hermosa melodía de piano se escuchaba en nuestras cabezas, era tan hermosa, pero algo escalofriamente. Ambas terminamos cayendo al suelo, y en nuestras mentes pudimos ver las nubes negras que se acercaban, estaba a punto de llover. — se detuvo un momento.—Todo eso no era real, pero se sentía… al igual que el olor a rosas, parecía como si estuviéramos en un campo con esas flores. Por último tuvimos un calor inmenso, sentíamos la piel arder, y ahí fue cuando nos desmayamos. — un gran terror se podía observar en sus ojos rosas.

—¿Por qué las dos sintieron lo mismo? ¿Qué tienen en común ustedes dos? — fue directo, dejó una taza de té al lado de la muchacha.

—Eso fue lo más extraño que nos pudo pasar, no teníamos la mínima idea, pero fue…indescriptible. — no sabía más que agregar en ese momento.

—Ya veo — tomó un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad — Búscala y traela, ve rápido. No harás que tu té se enfríe, ¿Verdad?

La rubia se levantó asintiendo con rapidez, sentía miedo ante sus ordenes. Debía cumplirlas obligatoriamente.

Salió de la habitación corriendo para encontrarla, esta vez… no la defraudaría.

.

.

.

Sus hombros estaban al descubierto con largas heridas que no eran profundas, pero en las cuales caía una pequeña gota de sangre que finalizaba hasta su espalda, como si fuera una cascada que diera sus últimas gotas de agua. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, en cambio, la pelinegra retrocedía todavía sentada en su lugar, seguramente si se levantaba la agarraría con la gran fuerza que tenía.

—Estás algo ligera de ropa, ¿No crees? Provocándome mostrando tus hombros, y no solo eso, hasta tus piernas…se ven claramente desde aquí.

—No estoy tratando de hacer nada, trataba de… de salir, pensé que tú me ayudarías — fijo lo último con enojo, por un momento pensó que era aunque sea un poco amable, pero estaba en lo incorrecto, al final todos terminaban siendo los mismos monstruos chupa sangre. Se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente, la maldita fiebre todavía no la dejaba, pero al menos estar en el jardín le ayudaba a regular su temperatura.

—No se por que estás sudando… ¿Será por la fiebre o por el miedo? Pero tú sangre…tú sudor, desprendes un aroma así… — apretó sus mandíbulas y en un segundo ya estaba cerca del rostro de ella. — Vamos, deja chuparte la sangre.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al solo tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro, no podía creer la velocidad que tenía para moverse, se trató de alejar, pero Subaru ya se había sentado encima de sus piernas, dejándolas inmóviles.

Lamió lentamente las pequeñas gotas de sangre que todavía estaban en su hombro, dejando prácticamente limpia aquella zona.

La chica se movía de lado a lado, tratando de salir, pero no tenía caso, no podía hacer nada, estaba perdida. Los colmillos rozaron el hombro de la pelinegra, haciendo que se estremeciera y su cuerpo no respondiera.

_**Muevete.**_

_**Muévete Hikari.**_

_**¡De una maldita vez!**_

Una voz le hablaba en su interior, le gritaba con fuerzas de que salvara su vida. Tomó una gran roca que estaba a su lado y le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerzas. Él muchacho frunció el ceño por la actitud de la joven.

—Tch, ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No te resistas! — reclamó adolorido por eso, pero no evitaba que siguiera.

Con la mano izquierda tomó otra roca.

_¿Lo recuerdas Hikari? Cuando golpeabas ambas rocas entre si, sonaba muy fuerte. Incluso, tan fuerte era el impacto que ambas se escapaban de tus manos. _

Soltó ambas rocas y buscó un par más grande, unas que sean casi del mismo tamaño que de la cabeza del chico. Tal como lo había pensando, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía juntó las rocas, ambas impactaron en el cráneo del albino, sonaron tan fuertes como si hubieran sido estas mismas.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos antes de caer desmayado a su lado.

Estaba furiosa, no podía ordenar lo que pasó en su mente, pero si reaccionó en levantarse al instante. Miró el adormilado rostro del muchacho, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho eso. ¿Estaba agradecida o enojada? Le ayudó, al menos tenía amabilidad. Pero también tenía el mismo instinto que todos los demás.

Instinto.

Entendía eso, hasta los mismo humanos lo tenían, es como si te pusieran algo delicioso en frente tuyo y lo observaras, deseándolo como nunca y más si tienes hambre. Intentas e intentas alcanzarlo hasta que lo haces, y cuando lo tienes en tus manos lo comes hasta devorarlo, puede que no te deje satisfecha, pero el sabor es lo único que te mirada demostró compasión, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero de todos modos era una chica amable, pero lo escondía. Se agachó para tomarlo de los hombros y empezó a arrastrarlo hasta la mansión.

¿Cómo había conseguido tanta fuerza? Era como si se recargara automáticamente, pero luego de gastar la energía se sentía débil y así sucesivamente. Se veía tan tierno de aquella manera, pero quería negarlo por completo ya que no era como ella, era uno de esos monstruos por lo cual ella estaba escapando.

—Subaru… — murmuró con algo de nostalgia, no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, le sorprendió hasta a ella misma. ¿Era el nombre del muchacho? Y si era así… ¿Cómo lo sabía?

.

.

.

_He aquí el otro capi :3 __siento que me demoro en esto D:_

_Y lo terminé, más corto pero… :I Gracias por sus ánimos :D_

_¿Review? _


	7. La bella durmiente

"_**La bella durmiente"**_

¿Por qué había nombrado su nombre? ¿De verdad era el nombre del albino? No lo podía creer, debía estar alucinando, claro que no era él, solamente fue un nombre al azar, como tirar los dados en un juego de apuestas. Pero había algo que no era simplemente por hacerlo, lo estaba casi abrazando, no era voluntariamente, claro. El problema de Hikari era que su amabilidad no podía esfumarse, era una chica de carácter el fuerte y algunas veces podría ser demasiado agresiva con las personas peligrosas, pero si lograbas conocerla mejor, encontrarías a una persona totalmente distinta: Amable, comprensiva, cariñosa e incluso te haría favores. Pero eso nunca ocurriría en el territorio de los Sakamaki.

No podía levantar al muchacho que se encontraba prácticamente tirado en el suelo, las fuerzas se habían desvanecido como el azúcar en el agua, como el dinero en una persona ambiciosa. Se arrepentía de haber hecho eso hace unos momentos atrás, ¿Pero como no hacerlo si estaba a punto de ser la comida de aquel fenómeno? Suspiró.

Agarró de los hombros al joven que no respiró en todos estos minutos, pues claro, si era un vampiro, desconocía muchas cosas de ellos; pero aún así no se preocupaba ya que estaba muy segura de que él estaba a la perfección. De tantos intentos para subir a Subaru en el sofá, lo logró, pero terminó muy agotada.

—Hey — murmuró poniendo un rostro de preocupación por el adormilado chico. — Despierta… — dice en el mismo tono que antes, tocándole levemente el blanquecino, pero pálido rostro que tenía. Era tan frío, pero tan agradable a la vez. Debía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pensar así de alguien que no era bueno para su vida era algo arriesgado.

Parecía como si Subaru durmiera plácidamente, de cualquier forma en que una persona lo viera diría que le gustaría tenerlo como cuadro en algún lugar para admirar su belleza. Movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Estaba teniendo una de sus típicas pesadillas.

Había una gran torre como si fuera el clásico cuento de rapunzel, era algo parecido por que también en ese lugar habitaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos, aunque todavía demostraba algo de ternura, lo que más se reflejaba era el miedo y perdición.

_Dio un paso._

—"_**Por favor, mátame"**_

_Dio otro paso._

—"_**Mátame" **_

El chico se quedaba en silencio, observando como la persona que mas amaba en el mundo deseaba lo único que cualquiera persona podría despreciar: La muerte. ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? ¿Lo odiaba? Se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado, la palabra cariño no significaba nada para él, abreviando: No le importaba nada, a excepción de ella.

No quería que muera, tampoco iba a dejar que lo haga, evitaría cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño. Verla en la locura era algo tan nostálgico, escuchar que lo odiaba, pues claro, se lo emercía. Él tenía la culpa de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella, ¿Por qué tuvo que haber nacido? Tal vez si el nunca hubiera existido, su madre estaría mejor.

_Subaru._

_¿Quién me pondría ese nombre?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato todavía estaba enfurecido por las palabras de la última vez que se vieron. Era una chica bastante honesta, pero a la vez irritante, no dudaría un segundo en ponerle algún apodo que le molestara, la vería sufrir… y si se comportaba tal vez le daría el placer de sus colmillos. Entró a la habitación que ahora era de ella, tomaría cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarle y de esa manera estaría a los pies de "ore-sama".

—Vas a ver — una sonrisa triunfante surgió en su rostro, no podía evitarlo, iba a ganar de todas maneras.

Aquel objeto del cual estaba hablando tanto debía estar por algún lugar de la habitación, no iba a ser difícil buscarlo por el simple hecho de que su olor lo delataba. Buscó por el armario, en ninguna prenda de vestir estaba, ni siquiera en la ropa interior (la cual se dignó a revisar para ver que tan pecho plano era, terminó por averiguar que tenía más que Yui, pero eso no cambiaría las cosas). Buscó en los muebles de la habitación, habían solamente libros y cuadernos para la escuela; a parte de fotografías u otras cosas sin importancia.

Suspiró y dio un paso, casi cayendo al suelo completamente sorprendido, ¿Qué había pasado?

Dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo, el cual le provocó una estúpida caída. Una tabla sobresalía.

BINGO.

Quitó la tabla como si fuera una pequeña roca en medio de la calle. Sacando de ahí el objeto que tanto buscaba.

—¿A-Ayato-kun? — dice sorprendida la rubia que estaba en la entrada de la puerta, mirándolo completamente sorprendida, nunca pensó encontrárselo en la habitación de Hikari y menos si tenía algo preciado en sus malévolas manos. Quizás que haría.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza con seriedad, como si no hubiera hecho nada y sus manos estuvieran limpias; lo cual nunca las tendría. Entre cerró los ojos para esbozar una gran sonrisa, demostrando lo divertido de la situación, algo que Yui no encontraba ni siquiera una pizca de chistoso o entretenido.

—Hey, "Chichinashi".

—¿Por qué estás tomando algo que no es tuyo? — preguntó de una manera rápida; algo nerviosa, pero enfadada por el comportamiento del vampiro.

—Todo lo que esté en el territorio de los Sakamaki es mío — se apuntó en el dedo índice, sin desvanecer la sonrisa de hace unos momentos, ahora que estaba la joven en frente de él sería buena idea entretenerse ya que se encontraba demasiado aburrido. — Ven aquí.

La muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás, por ningún motivo se acercaría a Ayato, sabía las consecuencias que traería, no podía olvidar lo que pasó la última vez; no le agradó para nada…por una parte.

El chico se dio cuenta al instante de que no quería cerder a sus ordenes, no le gustaba esperar, por esa misma razón se acercó a un paso rápido quedando justamente en frente de Yui. Ésta tembló por tal acercamiento repentino y cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, estaba a punto de rendirse a sus pies como la última vez, pero algo le hizo no rendirse.

El rostro de su hermana.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de desafiar con dificultad al pelirrojo que no parecía molestado que al menos ella mostrara un poco de insignificante valentía, sería más divertido de esa forma. La pálido mano de la rubia se dirigió directamente al objeto preciado de Hikari, los ojos de Ayato de abrieron de en par, sorprendido por el acto.

—¿Sigues aferrándote a tu propia esperanza? — enarcó una ceja.

—No me aferro a mi esperanza — murmuró negando con la cabeza, tratando de que sus ojos no se encuentren.

—Tch, ¿Entonces?

—Me estoy aferrando…a la esperanza de alguien más, y así, trataré de que no desaparezca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que quería era ser feliz, que nada en este mundo se lo impidiera. Estar con su madre, tan hermosa como siempre…pero tan loca para estar en el psiquiátrico.

—_**Mátame.**_

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de par en par, mientras sus pupilas de dilataban por la sorpresiva pesadilla. Hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con algo parecido, había perdido la cuenta desde la última vez que soñó algo como eso. Suspiró aliviado de que no estaba en el pasado, donde lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

Dirigió su mirada a un lado, viendo el completo salón casi oscuro por la falta de iluminación. Si no fuera por la luna llena en ese momento la oscuridad dominaría la mansión. Después de estar algo perdido en sus pensamientos todavía, se dio cuenta de que sentía un peso que no era el suyo. Miró su pecho, encontrándose con la pelinegra profundamente dormida; le pareció impresionante.

Observó a la muchacha fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, su rostro era tan sereno que hasta se le podría confundir con una muñeca de porcelana antigua, a exepción por su vestuario que estaba completamente dentrozado en los hombros, lo cual le quitaba toda la elegancia. Su largo cabello de un negro profundo eran tan oscuro que a penas pudo distinguirlo entre la oscuridad.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que por fuera mantenía su rostro serio.

¿Por qué le miraba de aquel modo? Podría en cualquier momento vengarse por lo sucedido antes, pero no tenía la gana o simplemente no podía hacerlo. Miró nuevamente en el lugar en el que estaba, al parecer aquella chica si tenía un amable corazón, ¿Qué persona normal ayudaría a un vampiro que la trata de atacar? "Nadie" sería la respuesta, pero ahí estaba; con Hikari durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho. De verdad le dejaba perplejo.

Acercó su mano lentamente para tocar el suave cabello de la joven muchacha adormilada, el dulce aroma todavía inundaba sus fosas nasales, pero no iba hacer nada por ahora; solamente por ahora.

Se sentó en el sofá sin quitarle la vista a la pelinegra ya que en cualquier momento podría despertar y atacarle de una manera feroz como la última vez, debía admitir que por aquel golpe le dolía un poco la cabeza. La tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. De esta manera la atrajo a su cuerpo, estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, como pegatinas. Lamió con delicadeza y lentitud las heridas hechas por las rosas blancas en el jardín, trataba de contener sus instintos después de todo ella lo había ayudado, no de una forma "bonita" pero por lo menos no lo dejó tirado en el jardín. No era que estaba agradecido, solamente que de esa manera estarían a mano; pero eso no aseguraba nada.

Presionó un poco la herida para que brotara levemente la sangre y así poder disfrutar de su pequeño postre; el cual nunca lo llenaría hasta beber de como él deseaba. Se maldecía por dentro. _Tch._

Reiji se encontraba completamente estatico, observando la pequeña escena entre Subaru y la chica que parecía como si no estuviera en ese mundo y fuera solamente una muñeca. Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, tratando de decir con la mirada lo que siempre repetía. Pero sabía que de esta manera no entendería para nada.

—He repetido miles de veces que eso se hace en la habitación y no en el salón — con su mano derecha arregló sus lentes en un solo movimiento, como debería ser: delicado, refinado y rápido.

—Tch, cállate. — fue lo único dijo con tu típico tono molesto por las ordenes de Reiji, no le gustaba que viniera a molestar cuando todo estaba en una completa tranquilidad; algo que a él le gustaba como nunca, pero el pelinegro siempre venía a "regañarlo" como a todos sus hermanos.

—No me incumbe lo que le hagas a la chica, pero recuerda que esta no es solamente tu mansión, y como preferencia…cada uno debe hacer sus propias cosas en su habitación y no en público, ¿No crees? — dice en el mismo tono estricto y serio.

—Cállate y vuelve a tus propios asuntos — se levantó del sofá con el ceño fruncido, dejando a la muchacha estirada en el sofá, no iba a llevársela con él, no tenía por que hacerlo ya que la diversión se había esfumado desde hace varios minutos atrás.

—¿La vas a dejar ahí? Encárgate de ella. — le dijo con mas preámbulos.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — preguntó desafiante, apretando su puño derecho con fuerzas, estaba a punto de destruir otra pared más en la mansión.

Reiji le iba a responder, pero escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más, unos ojos verdes lujuriosos se divisaron en la oscuridad y una risa traviesa salió de los labios del muchacho. Al parecer estaba divertido por la situación, siempre tomaban los problemas con dificultad, mientras él siempre mostraba lo más fácil.

—Vaya… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó interesado sin mirar a los chicos, sino a Hikari de una manera provocativa por la ropa destrozada. — Ah, no me digas. ¿Le has destrozado la ropa a Bitch-chan? — miró al albino con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro dándole a entender que a pesar de ser el menor era un pervertido casi igual que él. — Fufufu~

—Tch, no es eso — puso como excusa sin agregar nada más, pero sabía que si no lo hacía habrían varias interrogaciones molestas y pervertidas que provendrían de Laito. — La encontré en el jardín atrapada en el matorral de rosas.

—¿Qué hacía ahí? — preguntó al instante Reiji no tan confundido por la situación. Miró al suelo pensativo recordando a su hermano, aquel pelimorado el cual le había dejado encargado de cuidar a Hikari. Suspiró frustrado. Ya le había desobedecido otra vez, quizás que habría hecho para que ésta hubiera salido corriendo. — Kanato…

Trataba de contener su furia interior, sentía que nadie en esta familia era servible pues cada vez que ordenaba o pedía algo con su tono normal, pues intentaban hacerlo, pero terminaba todo en un estúpido fracazo de irresponsabilidad. Pensó en Yui unos segundos, le había ordenado traer a Hikari pero no aparece por ningún lado ¿En que lugar de la mansión estaría en este momento?

—Ayato o Kanato, uno del par se debió haber cruzado en el camino de esa muchacha — no tenía sospechas de Shu, ¿Por qué debería si lo único que hace es dormir y escuchar música todo el día y la noche? Era imposible que se cruzara en su camino, a menos de que Yui justamente vaya al lugar en donde él se encuentre.

Laito se acercó al sofá, sentando en la orilla y observando como la chica dormía. Le parecía tan bella de esa manera, pero no olvidaba de que seguía siendo _su tigresa_.

—Fufufu~ Reiji, ¿No recuerdas del cuento original de la bella durmiente? — preguntó el castaño sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Comportate, Laito. — se acercó a él con un rostro amenazante. Aunque sabía que a su hermano no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, una mirada amenazante serviría para que controlara sus instintos "naturales" un misero tiempo. —No hagas nada indebido.

—Yo no iba a hacer nada… —protestó haciéndose el inocente, dándole a entender que era un supuesto angelito.

Subaru se fue sin más, no tenía que hacer ahí. Nadie dijo nada, tampoco tenían que decirle.

—Cámbiale esas ropas y por favor no hagas una estupidez.

—Fufufu~ No prometo nada. — le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato miraba a Yui con seriedad, pero esta de desvaneció al instante, logrando escucharse unas grandes carcajadas por toda la habitación, no podía creer lo que la muchacha había dicho, ¿De verdad cree en la esperanza? Todas esas cosas eran completamente estúpidas. Además, si todavía le quedaba un poco, en un par de días o en ese momento haría que toda fe, esperanza o cualquier cosa que la mantenga desafiante lo hará desaparecer. Y de esa manera caería rendida a sus pies como debería ser. Se separó un poco agarrando el collar para guardarlo en su bolsillo, no dejaría que la chica lo que toque por la simple razón de que le haría una mala jugada y cuando él se distraiga salga corriendo victoriosa. No, eso jamás pasaría.

—Ya veo…esperanza, ¿Por lo menos sabes que significa eso, chichinashi? — una de sus manos se posó en su propia cintura. Esperaba la respuesta adecuada.

—E-Es la confianza que uno tiene para lograr lo que desea — murmuró casi para si misma, de un momento a otro se había puesto completamente nerviosa, no solamente por la sádica risa del pelirrojo hace unos momentos, si no que también por los ojos color jade del chico la miraban con determinación.

—¿Y que se supone que deseas…? — dio un paso hacia adelante produciendo que la rubia chocara con la gran puerta de la habitación, ahora no podría escapar.

—Deseo lograr la confianza de Hikari…creo que la perdí desde el momento que… — no quizo seguir hablando, se despreciaba a si misma por ayudar a chicos que lo único que quieren es verla sufrir. —No quiero que le quites la esperanza, por favor Ayato-kun.

Por una pequeña y extraña razón Ayato tuvo compasión de Yui, no sabía por que en ese momento se sentía de aquella manera, era algo indescriptible; no podría decirlo fácilmente. Se dirigió a paso lento hacía el gran ventanal que estaba cubierto por las largas cortinas color carmesí, prosiguió a correrlas lentamente hasta dejar a la vista la hermosa luna llena que pareciera como si se estuviera escondiendo, quedó petrificado, ahora lo entendía todo.

_**Eclipse.**_

Yui lo miraba confundida a pesar de que era un vampiro pareciera como si tuviera todavía sentimientos, no era que nunca había pensado que no sentía nada, pero sabía que no tenían compasión por los humanos y que en ese momento se hubiera alejado de ella en vez de atacarla le resultaba realmente extraño, se encontraba realmente perpleja. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, no iba a comentar nada todavía, pues el ambiente era algo agradable para arruinarlo con palabras que le podrían desagradar.

—La luna se está escondiendo, ahora entiendo por que mi cuerpo se siente de una manera extraña. — observó a la pálida muchacha que estaba a su lado — Es un eclipse chichinashi, admíralo. ¿No encuentras que estás siendo llamada por la luna?

La rubia no respondió a su pregunta. Era una noche tranquilizante, eso lo sabía completamente, lo que no entendía era como se sentía su acompañante, la vista era realmente hermosa, a pesar de que estuviera todo en una completa oscuridad el eclipse era relajante, algo bello… tampoco lo podía describir. ¿Acaso era así como se sentía el chico en este momento?

Ayato le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras reía, sabía que la pregunta que le había dicho fue algo estúpida, pero de todas maneras el preguntaba lo que quería en cualquier momento.

—Yo creo que sí, después de todo te pareces bastante a un vampiro. ¿No has visto tu piel pálida? Es como si estuvieras muerta. — la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad, algo que desde que llegó no había hecho. — Bueno, no importa. Seguirás siendo la misma a pesar de todo.

Miró su propia muñeca confundida, ¿A que se debe todo eso? En vez de parecerle tranquilizador era todo lo contrario, que la tratara de una forma poco común le parecía más escalofriante de lo normal. Trató de zafarse del agarre pero Ayato no la soltaba.

—Deberías saber que resistirte no sirve de nada. — explicó con simpleza.

—Sueltame — pidió forsegeando todavía.

—Tch, que eres problemática, ¡Deja de resistirte! — esta vez su delicadeza se había ido a otro mundo, empezó a usar cada vez mas fuerza para que se rindiera de una vez, pero no lo hacía.

—¡Lo dejaré de hacer si me devuelves el collar! — era la única forma para ser perdonada por su hermana, le devolvería algo que era suyo. No le importara que le haría, todo por el bien de Hikari.

—¡Deja de forsegear y quédate quieta de una vez! — la movía de lado a lado ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Haré lo que quieras…por favor — murmuró casi en las lágrimas.

Aunque al pelirrojo no le importaba lo que sintiera Yui en ese momento, por primera vez sintió compasión de una humana.

—¿Lo que quiera…?

**,**

**.**

**.**

_Y aquí el otro cap, traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y así quedó. Gracias por su apoyo :3_

_¿Review?_


	8. Baño caliente

Sus ojos se abrieron con una gran lentitud, sentía que sus parpados pesaban como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento y no los dejara abrir adecuadamente como se debería. Al abrirlos por completo soltó un leve gemido asustada, no sabía en el lugar en el cual se encontraba, pero como siempre, nunca debía confiar en los lugares de la gran y "horrorosa" mansión. Movió sus manos, estaban completamente empapadas por agua tibia, le resultaba tan extraña la sensación de un baño en otro lugar que no sea su hogar… de verdad lo extrañaba. _¿Hmn? ¿En donde se supone que estoy? Espera… en un baño._

Se observó a si misma percatándose de que estaba casi completamente desnuda, lo único que tenía puesto era la ropa interior, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido? Y además de eso… ¿Por qué estaba prácticamente casi denuda? ¿Quién lo había hecho? Varias preguntas cruzaban por su mente, se sentía tan avergonzaba y temerosa de que alguno de los muchachos entrara por la puerta del baño y la viera en esa manera. Se hundió completamente en la bañera dejando ver solamente la nariz y sus profundos ojos rosas. Los cabellos de la chica parecían danzar sobre el agua que poco a poco se iba enfriando.

No había ninguna toalla alrededor para cubrirse y salir de ahí, tampoco iba a levantarse en ese estado, debía admitir que por primera vez sentía tanta vergüenza en la vida; ya que no era de esas personas que podrían estar en ropa interior en casa ajena, la única manera en que se pudiera estar de esa manera sería para estar en una piscina, (aunque el bikini no es igual a la ropa interior, pero al menos es parecido). Lamentablemente no habían cortinas para al menos sentirse un poco segura, tendría que tener paciencia a que alguien o al menos ella misma pudiera salvarse. Escuchó como la única puerta del lugar se abría lentamente, el suspenso era tan grande, además que a éste lo acompañaba el gran crujido de la puerta.

—¿Has despertado, Bitch-chan? — los ojos rosas de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par completamente impactada, no se esperaba escuchar la voz de su agresor tan rápidamente y menos del castaño que era un "pervertido sin remedio"; según ella. Se hundió aún más de lo que estaba sin hacer el menor ruido.

Hikari se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de no respirar para que no la descubriera, su rostro se volvía completamente rojo por la falta de oxigeno, pero no le importaba.

—Ah~ No necesitas esconderte, después de todo…desde aquí siento tu esencia. — una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formó al castaño, le gustaba que las chicas se comportaran de esa manera, tratando de ocultar lo que no se puede; nadie puede engañar sus instintos.

Una pequeñas bubujas brotaron hasta la superficie, el chico no lo había notado para nada, pero aunque lo haya notado o no, sabía que la pelinegra se encontraba en ese lugar. La muchacha cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, diciéndose a si misma que intentara no respirar ni siquiera un misero segundo de la poca "vida" que le quedaba.

—Te…encontré~ — el muchacho uso su teletransportación para aparecer justamente en frente de la ducha, y de esa manera ver la temerosa figura de la hermosa humana que se escondía. Agarró los negros cabellos de la chica para luego sacarlos a la superficie junto a todo su rostro; que ahora era de un fuerte color carmesí.

—Sueltame — ordenó la joven con una respiración agitada, le dificultaba respirar de una manera adecuada después de haber estado varios minutos debajo del agua, los cuales no sirvieron de nada. Se sentía furiosa en ese mismo momento, tenía ganas de golpearlo a más no poder, pero la otra parte de ella solamente quería salir de ahí. Eran dos pensamientos distintos.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con un leve puchero en su rostro, no le molestaba para nada que le pidiera cosas con un tono amenazador, después de todo era su querida tigresa; era de esperarse que actuara de esa forma.

—No quiero tu presencia aquí, y…y… — sin darse cuenta estaba completamente ruborizada, no podía seguir con la oración, pues al decir que estaba solamente en ropa interior podría entusiasmar al chico. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener la rabia interior, pero no solamente eso; la timidez que había escondido por mucho tiempo.

—Ah~ No me digas, ¡Bitch-chan está completamente avergonzada por mi presencia! Fufufu~ Me es todo un honor. Supongo que estás de esa manera por que he entrado sin avisar, ¿Verdad? Pues deberías acostumbrarte a eso… y ahora, solamente por ti, cerraré la puerta para que nadie…entre. — tal como había dicho hace unos instantes, soltó a la pelinegra para así poder cerrar la gran puerta del baño. Ahora Hikari estaba en un peligro aún más grande, no podría escapar fácilmente con una puerta cerrada.

Miró en toda la habitación para buscar algún otro lugar alternativo por el cual salir, pero no había ninguno, excepto por los tubos de ventilación que en la mansión eran demasiado pequeños. _Mierda. _Tampoco habían cortinas en la bañera, no había nada para esconderse; en todas palabras: Estaba completamente perdida. _¿En donde estás cuando te necesito, Yui? Aunque piense estas cosas…se que con una gran dificultad podrás ayudarme, siempre has tenido menos fuerzas que yo, por esa misma razón no puedes escaparte de los hermanos Sakamaki. ¿Cómo podré pedirte ayuda por la misma razón? Supongo que la oveja negra violenta de la familia era yo. En cambio tu siempre fuiste un ángel para todos. Tú el blanco, yo el negro. Tú el día, yo la noche. Te encantaban los canarios, pero yo siempre prefería a los cuervos. Yo… nunca podía cantar junto a ti, no era porque cantaba realmente horrible; al contrario, cantaba igual de bien que tú, pero se necesita mucha pasión en eso y nadie veía la mía, siempre las personas se fijan en como expresa cada uno sus sentimientos gracias a la música, Yui siempre estaba ahí de primeras por la simple razón de que emanaba un aura tan hermosa como si estuviera Dios presente, y como era una iglesia… a los expectantes les encantaba ver algo así. Una vez que salí a cantar todos susurraban cosas indescriptibles, no lograba escucharlas correctamente, pero la mayoría decía cosas sobre: "No es por nada…pero ¿De verdad es su hija? Mira su aspecto" "La forma en que canta es tan brutal" "Es mejor su hermana, ella si que es un angel". Cuando a penas había terminado de cantar la estúpida canción que comúnmente escuchábamos, salí inmediatamente del escenario y de esa manera entró nuevamente Yui a cantar la siguiente, nadie decía nada. Debería demostrarlo._

—Debería demostrar como soy… — murmuró casi para si misma, pero gracias al eco que había en el baño, Laito escuchó sus palabras y puso una cara de confusión por el comentario de la pálida muchacha

—Demuestrame como eres My Little tiger~ Veo que no te has bañado, podría ayudarte… — se sacó su oscuro sombrero, dejándolo en el suelo como si nada, parece como si lo hubiera tirado a un basurero. Luego se dispuso a quitarse la hermosa chaqueta negra, al parecer era cara, pero como los Sakamaki tenían bastante dinero, podría comprarse miles de esas si él lo deseara. Por último se sacó las zapatillas con unos solos movimientos de piernas.

Entró lentamente a la bañera, sentandose con un rostro bastante relajado, no le importaba estar vestido o no, pero se le hacía más rápido y ligero estar de aquella forma, a menos de que la chica le pidiera otra cosa con gusto lo haría, después de todo era un chico _amable. _Hikari trató de alejarse lo mejor que podía, pero cada vez que trataba, terminaba resbalándose por la misma bañera; parecía una niña pequeña. Laito rió por su actitud y sin pensarlo dos veces, la garró nuevamente para acercarla más él y de esa manera tener un momento de diversión ya que después de todos para eso estaba ahí; aunque su hermano le había dicho que la cuidara se veía bastante bien, se le había ido el resfrio gracias a que la había metido a la ducha "un buen baño para regular el cuerpo" fue su frase cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea.

Debía abrumarlo, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil lograr aquello. Pero más valía intentarlo, el chico era un pervertido, ¿Qué cosas les disgustan a los pervertidos? Piensa Hikari, piensa. Su mirada quedó perdida en cualquier lugar, hasta se había olvidado completamente de que tenía un vampiro hambriento en frente de ella. A los tipos como él les gusta atacar a las muchachas, pero también les gusta ser atacados de una manera seductora. Tsk, eso se volvía más difícil de lo que podía pensar.

—Tu espalda es tan suave, déjame acariciarla… — sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de la muchacha, desde arriba hacia abajo, llegando a su cintura y de esa manera abrazarla mientras que con sus dedos seguía acariciando cada lugar que tocaba. Hikari se estremeció al instante, cerrando sus ojos y temblando por el nerviosismo. Se sentía tan avergonzada en ese momento, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento por culpa de las expertas manos del castaño. —Oh… tú corazón está latiendo cada vez más rápido. — le susurró en el oído mientras con unas de sus manos desabrochó el sostén de la muchacha, al instante la pelinegra reaccionó, apegandose más al cuerpo del muchacho. No iba a alejarse, sabía que quedaría al descubierto y sería observaba por unos ojos "pecadores".

—¡D-deja de hacer estas cosas! — gritó furiosa sin observar al joven que al parecer le causaba bastante diversión.

—Fufufu~ Dices eso…cuando eres tú la que está apegada a mí, Ah~ Tenerte tan cerca de verdad…me excita.

Iba a comentar algo, pero debía admitir que por un lado tenía razón; estaba abosultamente apegada y demasiado a él, no era totalmente su culpa, no tenía la obligación de estar de aquella manera junto al castaño. ¿Pero como podría cubrirse en ese lugar si a penas podía moverse? Era su única alternativa, o al menos podría manipularlo un poco para salir de ese lugar. _Por ahora…jugaría su juego._

—No era mi intención. —murmuró en un tono suave e inocente, tratando de no demostrar demasiado lo obvia que podía ser. Con su brazo derecho, se cubrió los pechos como podía, aunque iba a "jugar su juego" eso no significaba que Laito podría hacerle lo que quisiera o mirarla como quisiera.

El solamente sonrió. Eso desconcertó a la pelinegra, ¿Por qué decía sonriendo de esa manera?

—_My…Little tiger. _— susurró. —No eres la primera chica que lo intenta. — terminó su frase con una sonrisa burlona, le causaba bastante gracia ver ya por casi décima vez lo mismo de siempre.

Hikari no sabía como responder ante eso, ¿Habían otras chicas que vivían aquí anteriormente? Por un lado estaba perpleja, pero por otro ya habían sospechado algo parecido, ya que por alguna razón era tan pervertido, ¿No?

—No quiero jugar tu juego. — respondió simplemente, le hubiera nombrado por su nombre si tan solo lo supiera. Pero, aunque se hubiera enterado de como lo llamaban, se le haría desagradable nombrar su nombre por el simple hecho de que este lo disfrutarían como cualquier acción que la pelinegra hace, tanto como: sonreir, moverse, hablar, "respirar". — Y veo que era muy común, lo entiendo, entonces…seré completamente seria. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos del muchacho. —Que empiece el juego.

.

.

.

—¿Has entendido? — preguntó el pelirrojo. Observando a la rubia con su típica sonrisa burlesca y una mirada de grandeza. Las palabras que le había dicho eran bastante claras, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que como pensaba: era una estúpida.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía estupefacta ante las palabras de Ayato. Todavía no se movía ningún centímetro, como si todavía esutuviera procesando las palabras; ¿Podría hacerlo? Sería algo completamente difícil, después de todo de quién se hablaba era de su hermana, su querida Hikari.

—¿Has entendido? — preguntó nuevamente el chico, pero esta vez su tono era furioso.

—S-sí. — respondió al instante de haberlo escuchado.

Salió de la habitación en busca de la pelinegra, aunque el joven ya le había dicho en donde se encontraba su hermana, no iba a ir directamente ahí todavía. Necesitaba un par de cosas necesarias para hacer el "plan" o trato, como quiera decirle aquel vampiro. **Reiji. **Ayato lo había nombrado correctamente en su conversación, lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir un par posimas aleatoriamente que tenía el pelinegro, eso no era un problema; el problema era: la autorización. Tocó la puerta esperando alguna respuesta por la persona que estaba dentro, y como no escuchó ni siquiera un ruido abrió la puerta con plena lentitud.

El estricto muchacho en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo, su rostro era tan pacifico como la baja mar. Obviamente su respiraición no se podía sentir gracias a que él era un vampiro; alguien que no necesitaba respirar…aunque tuviera un corazón como todos los humanos. Al parecer había estado muy cansado, pues sus lentes estaban a punto de caerse y su cabeza se iba a un lado lentamente. Yui algo indecisa por seguir el paso o no, dio un gran suspiro.

—Reiji-san. — llamó la muchacha en un tono tímido y una voz moderada, no quería hablar demasiado fuerte para despertarlo de una manera brusca; pero tampoco quería hablar demasiado bajo por el simple hecho de que no la escucharía. Observó al vampiro varios segundos, esperando la reacción de éste; pero no consiguió nada. Seguía inmovilizado, como si estuviera hecho de piedra. Posicionó su mano derecha en el firme hombro del joven, y al instante los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par con una mirada bastante amenazadora.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó con su típico tono frío y estricto. La había sentido desde que había entrado a la habitación, pero como estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo en el sofá, pensaba que se iba a rendir y se iría pronto; de esa manera podía continuar en su "lugar pacifico", pero como siempre: Ella arruinaba sus momentos agradables. Arregló su cabello alborotado por lo somnoliento con lentitud mientras miraba a la chica que estaba en frente de si mismo.

Yui dudó unos momentos de decirle lo que deseaba, pero si no lo decía posiblemente Reiji se enfadaría demasiado por molestarlo sin razón alguna.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Me…podrías…? —empezó a jugar con sus manos del nerviosismo, no podía hablarle claramente si no la dejaba de mirar de esa manera, era realmente incomodo. Tomo todo su valor y lo miró; todavía con timidez. —Dar un par de pócimas, por favor.

—¿Por qué debería dártelas? — preguntó al instante cuando escuchó su petición, no le daría una de sus presiadas posimas así como así, no era tan fácil conseguirlas, ya que podría demorarse varios minutos en hacer algunas. No todas eran iguales para él. —¿De qué tipo en realidad?

No sabía como responder la primera pregunta del joven, ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Pues si lo hacía posiblemente no le ayudaría en ni siquiera un poco. Después de todo Ayato le había ordenado ir a por eso, no era su intención estar en ese lugar; pero los tratos se cumplían. —Es solamente una petición, por favor Reiji-san. Y además necesito cualquiera.

—En el estante, en el cajón más pequeño, saca con cuidado.

.

.

.

Hikari había salido como pudo de la ducha, no supo como lo hizo, pero estaba segura de que ese era solamente el principio. Además no tenía ni idea como cubrirse. _Sí, el maldito todavía tenía su sostén. _

Laito se acercaba con bastante tranquilidad a ella, como si el tiempo no se acabara.

—Ah~ Bitch-chan, estás esperando por mí…¿Verdad? —preguntó en un tono seductor.

—¡Alejate! —se levantó enseguida, pero al instante cayó al suelo por el piso resvalozo.

Las pálidas manos del muchacho acariciaron la espalda de la muchacha, sin dudar ningún segundo; se sentó encima de ella para de esta forma inmovilizarla. Lamió con lentitud su hombro y luego se dirigió a su blanquecino cuello. La pelinegra todavía trataba de zafarse, pero no podía, estaba totalmente indefensa.

_Yui._

—¡Hikari-kun! — se escuchó la voz femenina desde fuera. La joven estaba sorprendida, ¿No estaba soñando? ¿De verdad era…ella? —¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Responde!

No podía decir nada en ese momento, sus labios temblaban; trataban de decir algo, pero no podían. Los ojos de ella se ponían llorosos, ¿Quizás la venía a salvar? Se preguntó en la mente sin poder reaccionar de una manera adeucada. Después de pensar, ¿Se dio cuenta de lo cual importante es ella?, sus brazos se movían de lado a lado para salir del lugar en que estaba, no iba a ser mordida; no en ese momento _ y en ningún otro. _Era casi imposible salir del lugar, Laito se estaba apoderando de si misma poco a poco, como esperando que la presa diera intentos y de esa manera disfrutar mucho mejor la comida.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ocuparme de esto. — dijo la rubia algo alterada.

La gran puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, a la vez que el cujido de esta se escuchaba por todo el lugar, produciendo un leve dolor de oídos. Los ojos rosas se fijaron en la entrada, preguntándose en como había abierto la puerta, pues esta estaba cerrada. Luego de unos momentos, una cabellera roja se asomó para observar la pequeña escena.

—Al menos no he llegado tarde. —comentó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmn… Nos arruinas la diversión Ayato. —reclamó el castaño sin moverse de su lugar.

El muchacho se acercó a su hermano, tomándolo de los hombros y alejándolo de la pelinegra con furia. Sorprendido, Laito se golpeó con la bañera que estaba detrás de él, se preguntaba por que estaba actuando de aquella manera, y que pensaba que el agresivo de la familia era Subaru.

—_¡Ella es mía!_

.

.

.

_¡Lo siento por la demora! He estado demasiado ocupada últimamente. Y la inspiración no viene a mí :c  
Trataré de subir lo más pronto posible el prox cap. *se siente culpable*  
Besitos~_


	9. La promesa

**8. La promesa.**

Hikari tenía el rostro mas sorprendido que nunca, por un momento pensó que de tanto haber estado en la bañera se le había metido agua en las orejas; pero estaba equivocada. Escuchó claramente las palabras del pelirrojo, ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante eso? No era de él, no tenía el minimo derecho de decir algo como eso. Pero claro: _"Es el chico que siempre hace lo que quiere"_. Observó a Yui que estaba casi igual de sorprendida que ella, solamente que esta no reaccionaba todavía, al parecer se había bloqueado por escuchar las palabras del muchacho.

Le pelinegra frunció el ceño por el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Si habías venido a salvarme, por lo menos hazlo. — comentó la joven que todavía se encontraba empapada por las aguas de la bañera. Con ambos brazos se seguía cubriendo los pechos, ya que no porque ambos llegaran su vergüenza se quitaría el instante.

La rubia no respondió, se quedó de la misma manera, mirando la aboluta nada. Eso enfureció a la muchacha, ¿La estaba ignorando a propósito? No podía saberlo ya que no podía leer su mente; (obviamente). Decidió dejarla de lado por un momento, debía ver que pasaba entre ambos hermanos Sakamaki. Los muchachos se miraban amenazadoramente, como si quisieran matarse mutuamente; pero eso sería imposible ya que es una leve discusión por el simple problema de que la joven se resistiera a ellos. Aunque esos pensamientos rondaban su mente todavía no entendía perfectamente porque tanto odio entre sí. Inhaló aire y luego exhaló para relajarse.

—¡Dejense de estupideces! —gritó finalmente sin lograr apaciguar su enfado interior, estaba realmente enojada, y se podría decir que aún más que antes. Dio un paso hacía atrás y movió a la chica para que aunque sea le dirigiera una mirada…ningún minimo movimiento salió de ella. —Maldita sea… ¡Yui! ¡¿No me digas que te gusta el señor rey?! Pues parece que hubiera visto un fantasma al escuchar las palabras de él.

Apretó sus puños con demasiada fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento la sangre correría por sus manos, pero siempre de decía en la mente: Hay que tranquilizarse y de esa manera las cosas se solucionan, con la mente, no con la fuerza bruta. Miró a Ayato que todavía estaba haciendo "divertidas quemadas de ojos con su hermano".

—Eh…Tú señorcito… —musitó mientras cerraba sus parpardos con máxima relajación. —Déjame aclararte algo…¡YO NO SOY TUYA! —su humor cambió muy drásticamente, como hace unos momentos atrás. Al parecer era igual que Subaru cuando se enojaba, la única diferencia era que él era un vampiro y usaba la fuerza bruta; en cambio Hikari es una humana que usa la mente.

Caminó a paso seguro, acercándose a la puerta; no confiaba en ellos.

—Además, pervertido. —comentó en un tono un poco más suave que el anterior, pero aún con la ira en su interior. No podía hablar demasiado, el frío empezaba dominar su cuerpo poco a poco; y no quería tener un buen resfriado nuevamente, si pasara…posiblemente estaría más perdida que antes. —No me toques jamás o tomaré medidas drásticas, ¿Creías que usé todo mi potencial? —preguntó desafiante. —No. —se respondió así misma al instante. — He sido suave para obtener información de cada uno y así…—observó al frente con bastante seguridad, como si nada en este mundo la pudiera detener en ese instante. —_Obtener mi salvación._

Su voz resonó por toda la habitación. Los hermanos Sakamaki se miraron mutuamente al unisono, parecían igual de sorprendidos, en cambio Yui habiá salido de su Shock en ese momento, las palabras de la pelinegra habían podido llegar a su corazón, y de esa manera despertar después de tantos minutos sin moverse. La rubia se dio vuelta inmediatamente, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Yo… lo siento. —murmuró la joven arrepentida de no haber hecho nada en ningún momento que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Vamos. —fue la única palabra que dijo Hikari.

.

.

.

Hace varios minutos atrás…

Reiji no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pobre chica que sacaba con cuidado las pócimas necesitadas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el pelinegro al ver que sacaba un par de pócimas al azar, tal como lo había comentado anteriormente la muchacha. —¿Sabes para que sirven al menos? —preguntó en su tono estricto, al menos debía informarse sobre eso. ¿Cómo podría darle algo así a una "niña" que no sabe lo que utiliza?

—No… —respondió Yui en un tono melancolico, se sentía algo estúpida por no saber las cosas que tomaba, y más si decía que no sabía que era o para que servían los objetos que tenía entre sus manos. Trató de alzar la vista, pero era demasiado peligroso mirar a Reiji en un instante tan tenso como ese.

Ahora sus ojos rosas se fijaban en los extraños frascos. El que tenía en la mano izquierda era de un color rojizo al igual que el liquido que estaba en su interior, por un momento pensó que era sangre, ya que el rojo era tan fuerte como la misma. En cambió, en su mano derecha sostenía un frasco azul como los mismos ojos de Shu, aunque éste en el interior tenía un líquido color violeta; que era muy oscuro, tan oscuro como el cabello de Hikari.

—Vaya que humana más idiota. —comentó con una leve sonrisa, obviamente burlándose de la propia ignorancia de la chica, no era necesario explicarlo de una manera mas extensa, ya que perdería su precioso tiempo. Luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo obligatoriamente. Suspiró abrumado, ¿Por qué siempre la muchacha le traía tantos problemas a su vida pacifica como vampiro? —Bien, tendré que sacar mis apuntes para explicártelo, pues si te lo digo con mis propias palabras…dudo que entre en aquella cabeza hueca.

Se acercó al gran estante que estaba completamente repleto de libros, los cuales eran bastante misteriosos. Sacó uno de color blanquecino, la cubierta era de un terciopelo tan suave como las plumas de un ave. Se sabía con tan solo mirarlo. Lo abrió con lentitud para finalmente buscar el contenido mencionado. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a leer:

_**Bloody Honesty.**_

_Los humanos mientes demasiado, siempre ocultan sus sentimientos demostrando lo que no sienten. Hacen cosas innecesarias. Por eso esta pócima fue creada por una simple razón: para escuchar con tus propios oídos los pensamientos de los demás. Las acciones del humano que lo consuma, serán incógnitas. Pero lo único correcto es que podrían volverse completamente locos durante varias horas. Además de que su cuerpo se volverá completamente débil, será como una verdadera escultura._

El pelinegro hizo una pausa para observar a la joven que escuchaba con atención sus palabras, pero aunque el rostro de ella estuviera concentrado, no aseguraba que en realidad lo estaba entendiendo.

—¿Has captar algo esta vez? —preguntó mientras buscaba la otra pócimas en las paginas del gran libro.

Asintió con seguridad. Como cada cosa tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Hikari nunca había querido decir nada sobre su vida, ni en este momento que tenían una confianza tan enorme, como si hubiera un lazo que las uniera; gracias a esa pócima podría hacer que soltara sus palabras. Pero, si lo hacía su cuerpo se volvería débil y sufriría, si ella se siente así…preferiría no hacerlo.

El vampiro aclaró su garganta para proseguir.

_**Despertar.**_

_Esta poción despertara la parte mas escondida en tu interior, sirve tanto como en humanos y vampiros, su duración es aproximadamente un día. Puede ser un gran peligro para los humanos ya que no se puede controlar. En cambio, los vampiros podrán contra eso._

Cerró el libro para luego guardarlo en la estantería. Se cruzó de brazos poniendo un rostro indiferente.

—En todas palabras, no está bien definido lo que pasará con la pócima, ya que nadie sabe que es lo que hay en su interior. —estas palabras fueron remarcadas, pero a su vez en un tono suave y escalofriante, como si fuera un fantasma que rondara en una casa embrujada. Aunque no era tan diferente ya que era un ser sobrenatural. —Al final de cuentas…¿Serás tú la quién intentará dañarla?Fufufu~

Yui no dijo nada.

**Era un plan.**

**Un trato.**

…**Debía cumplirse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambas muchachas llegaron a la habitación en un completo silencio, aunque la pelinegra tenía mucho que decir no lo haría; ya que no iba a regañar a su hermana. Abrió uno de los muebles con suma rapidez para sacar una de camisa celeste de manga larga y una falda corta azul, no iba a elegir los mejores vestuarios, solamente lo que había visto en ese momento. ¿Por qué andar vestida adecuadamente en un lugar como ese? Esa era la pregunta y la respuesta siempre era la misma: Porque no le da la gana. Simples palabras.

—Buscaré nuestra salvación, Yui. —murmuró la joven. —Siempre lo repetiré.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras dirigidas a la chica, ya que luego de unos segundos decidió salir del lugar para encontrar rumbo a algún lugar que no sea la mansión. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba alguna escapatoria.

Cuando sintió sus cabellos bailar con el viento que pasaba, cerró sus parpados para sentir la relajación que le otorgaba; sentía como si su ira se fuera disminuyendo y no tuviera preocupación alguna en ese lugar. _Al menos tiene algo bueno. –_pensó.

_**Hikari.**_

Una voz le despertó de su tranquilidad, ¿Había escuchado bien? No estaba completamente segura. Una parte de ella era muy atenta a varias cosas, pero la otra era completamente distraída y hasta podría inventar cosas que nunca pasaron; como lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con algo de temor por no poder ver al emisor de aquel mensaje.

_**Hikari.**_

La voz se volvió a repetir una vez más, pero esta vez sonaba aún más fuerte que la anterior, como si estuviera en su oído en ese instante. La joven se giró inmediatamente, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! No entendía nada. Pero…_algo le decía que tenía que seguirla._ Apresuró el paso tratando de guiarse por el sonido de su voz, su nombre era pronunciado cada cierto segundo con bastante claridad, pero pareciera como si fuera un poco melancólica; incluso perdida.

Luego de haber estado mucho tiempo rondando por el lugar en busca de su destino, terminó llegando a una torre inmensa que se encontraba verdaderamente oculta, nunca se esperó que hubiera algo como eso en el terreno de los Sakamaki. La tocó con cuidado ya que tenía que ser precavida; las rocas estaban cubiertas con musgo, no se veía entrada alguna para la torre. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentó a las orillas, apoyándose en las rocas de las cuales estaba compuesta la torre, estaban frías; como la piel de ellos.

A su lado había un pequeño matorral de moras, el apetito empezaba a entrarle, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó cuanto pudo y empezó a comerlas con ferocidad, algo muy poco probable de ella. El líquido casi negro se resbalaba hasta su mentón, cayendo de gota en gota como las gotas de lluvia en hojas.

Pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en cómo llegó a ese lugar. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo…se sentía triste. Golpeó muchas veces le torre que se encontraba detrás de sí misma, quería evitarlo, una chica como ella no debía llorar por estupideces. Seguía golpeando con su puño, por un momento pensó en aquel vampiro albino; ya que estaba actuando como él. Las rocas de la torre se cayeron como una torre de cartas, produciendo que quedara un pequeño agujero en donde fácilmente la pelinegra podría pasar.

Se sentía realmente idiota ya que había destruido una cosa más; siempre destruye todo lo que toca. Bueno que más daba, debía entrar a ese lugar, tal vez ahí encontraría su salvación.

.

.

.

—Y bien, ¿En donde ésta? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin preámbulos.

La pálida joven se encontraba sentada en la cama sin decir palabra alguna, mientras el rubio de ojos azules como el mar estaba acostado a su lado como si nada. El muchacho frunció el ceño al ver a "su hermano mayor" tan relajado como siempre, tan indiferente; eso le molestaba demasiado.

—¡¿Y éste que hace aquí?! —preguntó furioso por la presencia de él, no podía soportarlo.

—Se lo que planeas Ayato…no me interesa en nada pero…si hace eso, traerás muchos problemas.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Lo quieres averiguar?

.

.

_Okey…mas corto de lo común, pero he estado muy ocupada, además de otros planes para crear otra historia, quedó como pude u.u Disculpen si hay falta ortográfica o errores en las palabras, estoy muy ocupada, como he dicho anteriormente. _

_¡Besitos!_

_Gracias todos por leer 3  
¿Review? :3_


	10. Christa

9. La torre

Todo estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro, ni siquiera una mínima cantidad de luz entraba por la torre. ¿Qué haría? No podía devolverse, ya estaba dentro de aquel lugar. La pelinegra tenía miedo de estar ahí, no sabía cual era la razón, pero el ambiente era tan frío como nieve en invierno. Sus manos tocaron delicadamente el suelo del lugar, logrando encontrar pequeños charcos de agua que al parecer se había hecho producto de las lluvias anteriores, ¿Pero como había entrado? Si el agua podía entrar… de alguna manera debió haber llegado.

Gateó como un bebé que seguía a cualquier cosa que estuviera por delante, no le importaba empaparse entera, después de todo tiene mas ropa en la mansión, o simplemente no necesitaría si logra conseguir alguna escapatoria; no todo es lo que parece, le dijo una vez su padre y así es como aprendió de él.

Se golpeó en la mano con algo duro como las piedras, frunciendo el ceño trató de localizar que fue lo que la interrumpió. Escaleras. Por alguna razón una hermosa sonrisa salió de su rostro, ¿Por fin podría llegar al lugar "destinado"? No iba a levantarse por nada del mundo, todavía estaba completamente ciega, en todas palabras, todavía no podía ver nada. Aunque le costaba demasiado subir las escaleras de esa manera, lo siguió intentando, sus rodillas dolían al estar en contacto con lo frías y duras que eran; además de antiguas. Se hacía pequeñas heridas con cada arrastrada que daba, con un solo rose ya tenía aunque sea irritado, era doloroso, pero como era una chica valiente y curiosa, debía aguantar.

—**Hikari.**

Nuevamente cuando escuchó la voz que en ese día solía llamarla por su nombre en todo momento, hizo que diera un gran salto y la vez un escalofrío que no se podía quitar, era como pegamento, la diferencia era que éste te ponía de los nervios. Siguió avanzando sin responder nada, manteniendo su vista al frente y tocando por todos lados en busca de algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Unas cadenas sonaron.

La joven se quedó sin movimiento, ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Estaba segura que eran cadenas. Su mente le daba miles de ideas que podía suceder, ¿Tenían a chicas secuestradas? ¿Era una cárcel antigua? ¿Habitaba un monstruo que se comía a las personas que entraban? Lo último no lo asustó demasiado, pues la mansión Sakamaki estaba lleno de esos seres. Tragó saliva y con la vista segura, inhaló profundamente.

—Quién sea que me esté hablando, aunque sea dígame en donde se encuentra. —tragó saliva nuevamente para ahogar sus nervios, algunas veces le era tan imposible disimular lo que sentía.

Un sonido desconocido se logró escuchar de no tan lejos del lugar en que se encontraba, todo pareció desaparecer en ese momento, y aunque no estaba viendo en la oscuridad, ya se había levantado para correr hacía el sonido. Era algo extraño ya que no había tropezado, parecía bailar junto a ese sonido, o ese sonido la controlaba completamente.

Y finalmente llegó. Estaba más sorprendida que nunca.

Dentro de una celda se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve, el cual estaba recogido en un moño y un solo y largo mechón estaba desatado por la parte delantera, cayendo sobre su pecho y finalizaba debajo de las rodillas. Los ojos rojizos de la mujer demostraban tristeza que no se podía describir en simples palabras, ya que estaba completamente destruida. Caminó lentamente, acercándose a la muchacha que la observaba fijamente, el vestido blanquecino de terciopelo se arrastraba, logrando ensuciar las puntas que se empezaban a teñir de un color marrón de lo sucias que estaban. Mientras mas cerca estaba, más podía ver como era el hermoso vestido que llevaba colocado, se fijó en la las correas del vestido que eran en forma de rombo y de un color oscuro.

—_**Hikari. **_—musitó con un cierto tono de felicidad en su voz. El corazón de la albina no latía, pero un momento sintió que lo hacía.

Hikari empezó a temblar sin saber que responder, su cabeza dolía tanto como para perder la conciencia ahí mismo. Borrosas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, logrando ver el rostro de la hermosa mujer.

_Rosa blanca._

—¿Christa? —preguntó en un tono de confusión, todavía temerosa de no saber lo que decía.

Un gran estruendo interrumpió las palabras que estaba a punto de decir la vampiresa. La pelinegra giró su cabeza para ver que ocurrió. De la oscuridad se escucharon pasos cada vez mas cerca y fuertes, hasta que se logró ver una cabellera, la cual era del mismo color que la mujer dentro de la celda.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó furioso Subaru, apretando los dientes. Emanaba una gran cantidad de furia y sus ojos decían claramente que podría hasta matarla, además de que sus puños estaban tan apretados que podían notarse las venas.

—Yo… —no sabía como responder eso, estaba realmente sin palabras. Su mente procesaba cada momento, desde que llegó a la torre hasta que vio el reluciente cabello que era igual a Christa. Empezó a jugar con sus manos que estaban sudorosas de los nervios, estaba actuando realmente extraño, no se podía decir la razón. —Me llamó.

—¿Llamarte? —no entendía lo que le quería decir la muchacha, pero seguía con el mismo enfado que antes o un poco leve en este momento, estaba realmente confundido por el suceso. —¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

—Lo hice…—susurró la preciosa mujer que con su mano derecha cubierta con un guante color crema se afirmó en unos de los resistentes y oxidados fierros de la celda. —Subaru… —dice en un tono pacifico, como si volviera a recordar quién era realmente su hijo.

—Madre…—logró pronunciar con dificultad el albino, hace mucho que no le dirigía la palabra de una buena manera.

—Quiero entrar a la celda. —dijo Hikari sin titubear, por alguna razón su cuerpo se lo pedía al igual que su mente. La mujer encarcelada en una torre (como la verdadera rapunzel) merecía tener una conversación seria con ella, y más si sabía muchas cosas que no decía en voz alta.

—No puedes.

La chica frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba con determinación, tratando de averiguar que era lo que sentía el muchacho en ese momento, ya que su comportamiento no era igual, si no ahora actuaba de una manera mas ruda que la anterior, como si su nivel de enojo aumentó al ochenta por ciento.

—¿Cuál sería la razón?

—No hay razones, solamente no puedes. —su tono se volvió más frío.

"_**Una niña de cabello negro"  
"Caminaba por un largo sendero"  
"Perdida no tiene a quien estima"  
"Las luces del lugar están prendidas"**_

"_**Sus ojos perdidos como pez en el agua"  
"Su voz pareciese como si no estaba"  
"Una mujer con orgullo la ayudó"  
"La confianza entre las dos se creó"**_

La mujer empezó a cantar de un momento a otro con su voz melancólica y dulce, no se movía para nada, pero cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse, al parecer contaba una historia a través de la canción. Ambos jóvenes prestaron atención.

"_**Cien años han pasado"  
"Los hermanos se han criado"  
"La niña se va sus lados"  
"Para que todos se sientan acompañados"**_

"_**La chica a crecido  
Y nadie le ha bendecido"  
"Se convirtió en un monstruo"  
"Al igual que nosotros"**_

"_**La muerte llega cuando uno menos lo espera"  
"Uno diría que a cualquiera"  
"Pero no a ella"**_

"_**Una muchacha especial llegará"  
"Y de su sangre todo poder fluirá"**_

—Hikari…ven…—murmuró Christa observándola con sus ojos rojizos que ahora eran de un color mas fuerte, al parecer hambrienta. La pelinegra parecía hipnotizada por el poder de su voz y el encanto natural que tenía al expresarse, se acercaba poco a poco a la celda, pero una mano la detuvo.

Sintió el frío en su hombro, al igual como si expongas tus hombros en pleno invierno, pero era la masculina mano del albino que no desviaba la mirada de su madre, no era porque la quería demasiado, (sí, la quería demasiado y nunca la dejaría de amar) pero estaba actuando demasiado extraño en ese momento.

—Nos vamos, vete. —dijo Subaru empujándola hacía atrás.

—No quiero. —insistió con una voz grave, mas de lo usual que tenía, debía demostrarse valiente.

—¡Que te fueras dije! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! —con una sola mano arrojó violentamente a Hikari contra el muro de la torre, produciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Todavía no podía controlar bien su fuerza, pero últimamente la chica había estado muy dudosa ante sus acciones y/o insistente.

La muchacha sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que sentía una gran pinchazon en la espalda, no sabía que fue lo que produjo ese dolor. Trató de abrir sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados por el impacto, pero a penas lo hizo sentía como si le pesaran, como si estuvieran pegados con cola.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh, Hikari!

Lo último que alcanzó a oír, fueron los gritos del muchacho.

* * *

Subaru se percató del desmayo de la chica, no le sorprendió demasiado ya que lo que había hecho era muy rudo para una "niña". La dejó ahí tirada, todavía no iba a retirarse del lugar, tenía algunas cosas de que hablar con su madre.

La mujer miraba a su hijo con el mismo rostro de melancolía de siempre, sin decir absolutamente nada todavía, había vuelto a ser la "casi normal" madre que siempre fue. El vestido de Christa se meneaba de lado a lado, como si estuviera bailando junto al viento de la tarde.

Aunque quisiera hablar con ella, no podía. Le causaba una gran nostalgia verla así, mas nostalgia de la que mantiene en su corazón. Es como si un lobo le hablara a un cordero, éste pondría un rostro melancólico y de temor…así se sentía, aunque los dos fueran de la misma especie, veía las cosas a su manera.

A pesar de la situación, se quedó inmutable esperando que la albina dijera algo por sí misma.

Pero el tiempo y el silencio le respondió al instante.

Se dio media vuelta para partir nuevamente hacía la mansión junto a Hikari cuando escuchó la suave voz de su madre.

—Lo siento…—fueron las palabras que salieron de su temblantes labios, ya que estaba a punto de sollozar ahí mismo.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. —respondió con simpleza, esta vez estaba muy frío, le resultaba algo extraño.

—Por lo de Hikari…

—¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? —preguntó. La oportunidad había aparecido.

—¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

—¿A que te refieres?

La mujer no respondió, solamente con una muy leve sonrisa observó al muchacho.

—Es mejor dejar las cosas como están Subaru. —murmuró con dulzura. —No quiero que recuerdes cosas que te pueden afectar; en unos momentos más volveré a ser la misma, por favor, llévala a casa y cuídala.

—Tsk.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto por no escuchar la respuesta que deseaba en ese momento, ahora su mente estaba hecha un rompecabezas que solo su madre podía armar, ya que tenía las piezas adecuadas para completarlo, pero el problema es que no quería hacerlo. Nunca había visto a Hikari, la primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando llegó a la mansión, además nunca olvidaría a alguien con un aroma tan agradable.

Se dirigió en donde se encontraba la chica en la cual pensaba y con suavidad la alzó en sus brazos, haciendo una "cuna" para que se sintiera cómoda. No era como si quisiera que se sintiera bien, pero si no estaba sana y salva tendría muchos problemas.

* * *

¿En donde se encontraba su preciada hermana? Se preguntaba Yui, alterada por no encontrarla en ningún lugar. Era bastante extraño, siempre cuando caminaba en algún lugar de la mansión lograba encontrarla tanto como en peligro o tranquilidad. Se había decidido, no ayudaría a un vampiro. Por fin las palabras de la pelinegra habían llegado a su mente y corazón, sus mensajes eran claros; aún así ella no entendía. Se sentía idiota por no haber estado de su lado desde un principio, por no haberla ayudado a encontrar una salida de ese lugar; sabía que quería a Ayato, pero eso no la alejaría de su familia.

Había escondido los frascos que le entregó Reiji, en donde solamente ella lo sabía, ningún otro vampiro lo podría descubrir, a menos de que sea el mismo creador de las pócimas. Tenía un pequeño plan planeado, nunca le salían de maravilla pero intentarlo es lo que cuenta, _engañar…_ algo que hace mucho no había hecho. Debía evitar que su corazón latiera más de lo normal, su corazón le delataba, eso siempre lo nombraba el pelirrojo cada vez que iba a beber su sangre.

Observó el reloj que estaba sobre el mueble de la habitación, marcaban las seis en punto. Llegaba la hora de cenar. Cuanto deseaba comer junto a Hikari, no lo había hecho desde que había llegado, estaba en todo momento encontrando la posibilidad de escapar silenciosamente del lugar, tanto que se llegó a despreocupar de sus propias necesidades. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la rubia, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Todo este tiempo la joven se había esforzado por el bien de ella…

—Chichinashi.

La voz del vampiro le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos melancólicos, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas antes de que entrara a la habitación.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Llorando? —preguntó con tranquilidad, era bastante obvio para "ore-sama".

No respondió.

—Tch, como sea, a cenar. —fue lo último que dijo para retirarse, esta vez no estaba de buen humor.

* * *

Estaba soñando casi profundamente. No sabía porque, pero parecía la realidad, como si hubiera pasado antes.

Estaba acostada en una gran cama para dos personas, las mantas que la cubrían eran de un color azulado opaco; eran tan suaves como terciopelo, ¿Era terciopelo? Se preguntaba en la mente mientras las acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos.

_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair…**_

Una suave y dulce voz logró sacarla desde el lugar en que estaba. Con rapidez se sentó para hallar al emisor de la hermosa melodía que escuchaba, una pequeña cajita musical sonaba junto a la voz del…¿Chico? Era tan aguda que no podía decirlo perfectamente.

_**Parsley, sage, Rosemary and thyme…**_

Un niño y su madre se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación. La mujer de unos ojos verdes que demostraban lujuria, estaba apoyada en el balcón escuchando placenteramente la canción que le cantaba el muchacho de cabellos violetas.

Hikari se sorprendió al reconocer al niño. ¿Era…Kanato?

—Por favor sigue cantando para mí, mi canario. —ordenó la mujer a su lado con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos demostraban la confianza que tenía en sí misma, su hermosura era grandísima.

"_**Remember me to one who lives there"**_

—Y tú…debes ir a dormir.

De un momento a otro la misma mujer de cabellos violetas estaba en frente de ella, acariciando una de sus mejillas con ternura, pero aunque se sintiera de esa manera, la mirada no expresaba lo mismo.

"_**She once was a…**_

En ese momento despertó al instante. No podía estar más sorprendida, por su sueño. Miró a ambos lados para saber en donde estaba, pero no lograba entender. Parecía como si estuviera en una cueva, tan oscura…todo tan oscuro, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar de la habitación eran velas encendidas y unas sombras a su alrededor.

—_Después de todo...vas a hacerlo. A pesar de que le dije a Ayato las consecuencias…je…_ —murmuró el rubio que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás tranquilamente, solo que Hikari no podía verlo.

—_Estaba murmurando…cosas extrañas, ne~ Teddy…_

—Tiger-san es en verdad muy curiosa, quizás que otras cosas hará para sorprendernos.~

—Por favor, guarden silencio y dejen de hablan incoherencias. —ordenó el pelinegro algo enojado por el comportamiento de los hermanos.

—Tsk, ¿Por qué has hecho esto Reiji? ¿Qué tiene de importante? — reclamó el albino enfadado.

—Sabe cosas que nosotros no, Subaru. ¿Podrías explicar lo que significa? Nadie puede hacerlo, haremos que suelte la verdad en este instante. La última vez hable con Yui, me contó varias cosas que parecieron algo interesantes para mi investigación de porque llegaron dos personas a este lugar, usualmente llega una, ¿Verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Últimamente esta chica esta siendo cada vez mas curiosa y persistente, no puedo soportar personas así en esta mansión, por eso mismo, decidiremos cual de las dos vivirá…por medio de este juicio.

—Ah~ Reiji-san quiere jugar a los detectives, ¿Verdad? —comentó en un tono burlón Laito.

—Cállate. —ordenó nuevamente enfadado, parecía como si estuviera en una guardería.

—¡Aquí esta! —gritó Ayato desde las escaleras, llevando a la rubia desde el brazo derecho, obligándola a bajar aunque ella no quería. A penas todo estaba a oscuras se había enterado de que algo malo iba a pasar, pero aún así no tenía oportunidad de escapar.

—Llegó la persona que más necesito, ya que sabe todo lo que ha pasado hasta este momento. Por eso…ven aquí. —esbozó una sonrisa maniática mientras extendía su mano para que ésta la tomara.

—No hagan esto…¡Dejen a Hikari ahora mismo! —gritó enfadada la chica.

—Quieres salvarla, ¿O me equivoco?

La muchacha de ojos rosas se quedó en silencio, el pelinegro tenía razón; quería salvarla. Pero…¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Debería preguntarse "cómo" o simplemente hacer las cosas sin pensar? ¿Qué era lo que usualmente haría su hermana? Su cuerpo temblaba por la mirada de todos los hermanos Sakamaki, de verdad era una presa en medio de los devoradores, ¿Qué podía hacer al final de cuentas?

Los cabellos de color azabache estaban por encima del rostro de la joven, pero aunque éste cubriera todo su semblante, se podía divisar la gran sonrisa que estaba impregnada en el rostro de la pálida muchacha. Yui ladeó la cabeza sin lograr entender la proveniente sonrisa, si fuera ella, estaría temblando del miedo y preguntándose que es lo que le harían los seis hermanos que estaban en el salón. Pero en cambio, Hikari se mantenía con la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba hace muchos años. Quizás…¿Estaba sonriendo para ella? El pensamiento de eso la hizo reaccionar, tanto, que quiso evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de recorrer sus frías mejillas por la noche de ese día.

Hikari dio un gran suspiro para luego hablar cosas inentendibles.

Nuestro día a llegado Yui.  
Unidas hasta el final, decías.  
Nunca pudiste cumplir esa promesa  
Cuando mas te necesitaba incluso…  
Ahora mismo también.

Todos son unos idiotas  
Está bien decirlo si es mi ultimo día con vida.

Recuérdame si quieres, no te obligaré  
Intenta soportarlos a todos  
Ni yo lo hice, pero al menos inténtalo  
Dices que cosas podrías hacer  
A veces deberías pensar por ti misma  
Siempre piensa por ti, no por mi

Yo  
Últimamente  
Imagino o digo mas cosas incoherentes.

Alzó su cabeza hacía arriba, soltando una gran carcajada, aunque lo haya hecho de una forma maniática, no parecía. Su rostro demostraba diversión, como si morir ese mismo día fuera algo normal para ella. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—El código, Yui, el código. ¿No lo recuerdas?

¿Código? Se preguntó en su mente tratando de recordar a lo que se refería, pensó y pensó como siempre, hasta que el recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

_Antiguamente cuando jugaban a distintas cosas en su pequeña infancia, solían hacer códigos secretos. Usualmente los niños normales inventaban otro "idioma", pero ellas decían frases que algunas veces cambiaba el sentido, usaban pausas notables, y las primeras letras de sus frases decían lo que querían decir en verdad. _

La rubia recordó las palabras que había pronunciado.

**N**uestro día a llegado Yui.  
**U**nidas hasta el final, decías.  
**N**unca pudiste cumplir esa promesa  
**C**uando mas te necesitaba incluso…  
**A**hora mismo también.

**T**odos son unos idiotas  
**E**stá bien decirlo si es mi ultimo día con vida.

**R**ecuérdame si quieres, no te obligaré  
**I**ntenta soportarlos a todos  
**N**i yo lo hice, pero al menos inténtalo  
**D**ices que cosas podrías hacer  
**A** veces deberías pensar por ti misma  
**S**iempre piensa por ti, no por mi

**Y**o  
**Ú**ltimamente  
**I**magino o digo mas cosas incoherentes.

"_**Nunca te rindas Yui"**_

La joven en vez de quedarse sorprendida como de costumbre, logró entender el mensaje. Mientras que todos los hermanos estaban confundidos por lo que había ocurrido. La rubia corrió rápidamente, tratando de desatar a la chica. Pero Kanato se le cruzó en el camino, agarrándola por los brazos y de esa manera deteniendo que fuera a interrumpir la "reunión" que tenían.

_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair…**_

_**Parsley, sage, Rosemary and thyme…**_

El pelimorado de quedó en shock cuando escuchó la canción, su cabeza giró lentamente hacía la pelinegra que esta vez estaba mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo, cantando con una melancólica sonrisa. La modulación era asombrosa y la semejanza de la voz entre ambos también. Hikari era muy buena en imitar algunas veces.

_**Remember me to one who lives there…**_

—_Detente…_—ordenó Kanato manteniendo uno de sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula.

_**She once was a…**_

—¡QUE TE DETENGAS HE DICHO! ¡¿ACASO UNA CABEZA TAN HUECA COMO LA TUYA NO PUEDE ENTENDER?! —gritó ya harto el muchacho, se acercó a ella para castigarle como debía ser.

Hikari se había quedado en silencio.

—_Eso…buena chica_. —musitó acariciando levemente su cabeza y luego de haberlo hecho un par de veces, hizo que levantara el rostro. —Abre tus ojos, quiero ver la frustración que tendrás después de esto~ Haha~

Parecía como si estuviera realmente dormida. Tal como lo ordenó el pelimorado, sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, se demoró más de cinco segundos en abrirlos, pero finalmente lo hizo.

El vampiro se sorprendió por la mirada de esta y dio un paso hacía atrás.

—Y bien~ ¿Empezamos?

Preguntó la muchacha que ahora sus ojos…

_Eran amenazantes y de un fuerte color verdoso._

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo :3  
Ahora me demoré menos :')  
Espero que les guste *w*  
¿Review?  
Gracias por leer. **

**Besitos~**


End file.
